Pleasure, Perceptions, and Coeds
by karencullen2007
Summary: The second story of the Cheerella and Caveward series follows Edward and Isabella as she begins college. Watch what happens when life's little pleasures are challenged by inaccurate perceptions of the couple's love. No one ever said love was easy. Betad by Deebelle Onefic,Banner made by Deebelle also. Told in Third person.Sequal to Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wanted to put this here because to anyone who has NOT read Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders needs to stop reading this right now as THIS is a sequel of the new story...having said that...I introduce you to...**

**Pleasure, Perception, and Coeds**

**Prologue: People's Perception of Passing Time**

Isabella graduated at the top of her class, a fact she was proud of. She was happy with her life, and though it certainly had its ups and downs, Edward's love was at the top of the 'up' pile. She was busier than ever, what with planning their wedding and getting ready for college. There were even more steps to come as she embraced adulthood, one of which was learn to pick her battles.

Although everyone in the town had accepted their relationship, they'd still got funny looks and were a huge topic for the town gossip, especially because of their age difference. However; it didn't seem to faze them too much, in fact, it drew them closer together and their relationship was stronger than ever.

The Cullens and the Swans were a tight nit family, they stuck together like glue. Especially when Billy and Charlie's friendship completely fizzled with the whole Jacob situation. They stuck together when it came to the perceptions people had about the two families. Even the Brandons joined in on occasion because of Alice and Jasper dating.

Two years ago what started with a secret and lies gave way to unbridled pleasures and higher education.

**A/N: I have to say a special thank you to all those to who made SL&C successful as it is. I never expected it to take off like it did. Also a special thanks to Deebelle Onefic for all her hard work as my beta and keeping me on my toes. And her talents for making manips and banners for the groups and the stories! And to those who are my admin in my Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders and Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds group. You guys know who you are! You all are so AMAZING! They are my cheerleaders, they keep me going! For the link of my PP&C group on FB go to my profile page. Thanks!**

**Chapter one will be posted right after this!**


	2. Working Hard and Hardly Working

**Pleasure, Perceptions, and Coeds, the sequel to Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders**

**Chapter 1: Working Hard and Hardly Working**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

**Told in Third person:**

Isabella had received a scholarship to attend any college she wanted to go, but chose to stick chose to home. She been elected cheerleading captain in her junior year and in senior year and she made Alice her co-captain. Edward taken Isabella to her prom, and while it felt weird to attend, he had to keep his eyes on his girlfriend. They planned to marry that summer before she started college that fall. Edward wanted to make her his as soon as he possibly could.

Isabella's case against Jake finally went to trial after nearly a two year long wait. It took that long to go to court because Jake's lawyer kept asking for it to be postponed while he built his case. Lauren had retracted the statement that she'd given the police. It was easy to assume why when she showed up to the first day of junior year driving a brand new BMW. Even though they didn't have proof, they were all sure Billy had paid her off.

Edward was pissed by the turn of events and was even more possessive about knowing where Isabella was at all times. His need to know she was safe took on a life of it own. Since Jake hadn't had any prior records of assault, he got two years probation and was ordered to stay away from Isabella. Even with the protection order, Edward still didn't trust Jake or his father.

Tanya had managed to get out of the hospital she was in. She met a doctor while in therapy and literally batted her eye lashes at him to win him over. They were engaged to be married next year.

Isabella was now planning her wedding to Edward. He wanted his girl to have everything she wanted, both for the wedding and in life, but they seemed to disagree with one thing: keeping the bodyguards around. Even though Isabella had matured and come into her own as a woman, Edward still wanted her to keep the bodyguards around because Jake was free and he wanted to know she was protected at all times. He had heard that Jake was now dating Leah and she lived on the reservation near him, but Edward didn't trust him at all. Edward knew in the back of his mind that Jake was still lurking out there, waiting for his chance to attack again.

Isabella wanted to let everything go since she felt Jake had moved on. She wanted to be free to move about without her shadows following her. She has told Edward this, but he wasn't budging.

"Edward, this is ridiculous! I will not live my whole life having bodyguards with me at all times," she confessed. They were in his office at the club as they argued and he continued filling out paperwork while she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. All though he was focused on his work he couldn't help but think she looked damn good. She was wearing those high heels that made her already long legs look even more phenomenal, and her skirt had moved up showing off her creamy thighs and the lace of her thigh-high stockings. Her blouse was low enough to see a bit of her cleavage.

Edward growled back at her, "Isabella, this isn't open for discussion. I will not have you un-protected while Jake is out there free to attack at any given moment!"

"We haven't heard from him in over two years Edward! Besides you know he's dating Leah now."

"I don't care. I protect what's mine, Isabella."

"Meaning I'm your property correct? I don't belong to myself anymore, is that it? A pretty little doll to be kept on a shelf collecting dusk. News flash, Edward, I'm a human being who has the right to make her own decisions and right now I've decided I don't like you very much. See if you get into my panties any time soon," she countered back.

Edward got up and walked over to his fiancée. He picked up her left hand and said, "This ring signifies that you are indeed mine, Isabella. Not my property, but the love of my life and the soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen, so you'd better get used to the fact that I will do whatever I need to protect you. It's not a threat, it's a promise. Nothing in this world is more important to me that you and your safety. Is that understood?" he asked her as his green eyes boor into her brown ones.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath fanning her face. He smelled of cinnamon and musk. She absolutely loved his scent and while she was still mad, it never failed to make her forget…everything.

Isabella may have been a strong and independent woman, but she still loved his caveman abilities that made her ache for more. More of his possessiveness, more of his love, and definitely more of his cock. Her pussy was drenched and as she rubbed her thighs together, looking to ease the ache that had begun to build.

"Yes, Edward, I understand," she purred to him.

Smirking at his girl he said, "Mmm, that's what I thought, Isabella. You may be eighteen, a high school graduate, and going to college soon, but you my dear, you will always be mine. Always."

His lips found hers and they both moaned with pleasure. Edward picked her up out of the chair and setting her on top of his desk, all his paperwork forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. His firm hands palmed her breasts, feeling her nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse as he rubbed them with his thumbs.

"How much do you like this blouse, Isabella?" he asked in between breaths while still attacking her lips.

"Why? It's not one of my favorites, but―"

She didn't have time to finish her statement before hearing the rip of her blouse. Buttons scattered, hitting the carpet silently as Edward reached behind her and expertly unclasped her bra with one hand. He laid her on the desk as he undid his pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock spring free.

His fingers teased her waiting entrance. "Oh yeah, baby, you're sopping wet for me. You want this cock don't you?" he asked as spanked her pussy with his cock.

"Yes. Oh God, yes!" She moaned when she felt him enter her hard and fast.

He grunted as his thrusts grew faster, the desk even moving with each slam of his cock. He moved his hips faster and faster giving her the friction she both wanted and needed.

Edward pulled her up from the desk by her hair, bringing her face close to his so he could slide his tongue into her mouth. Needing to taste her again. As he continued to bang her on his desk, he roughly asked, "You like it hard don't you, baby girl? You like it when I pound into that tight little cunt of yours?"

Isabella gasped with every thrust he gave her. She was trying to keep up with him, but it was useless as he became even more aggressive and more demanding. Her body wasn't hers anymore and it only responded to his voice and his touch. Feeling her walls quiver let him know that she was close to coming. His thumb found her clit and he circled it slowly as he continued his assault on her pussy with his dick.

On the cusp of his own release he grunted, "Isabella, come with me now!"

With a pinch to her clit, she exploded and they both came together, moaning out each other's names. Edward landed on top of Isabella as his strength gave out, his arms no longer holding him up. Both panting and trying to catching their breaths. Edward pulled away, breaking their connection so she could finally breathe properly.

Her hair was messy, some strands had come loose from the sexy bun she had her hair styled in, and her top was wide open because of the missing buttons. She looked rode hard, but he liked what he saw; she was completely open to him. After righting his pants, he leaned down to his fiancé for a kiss. When she reopened her eyes she noticed Edward was all business again and it was confirmed when he spoke.

"Isabella, let me make something clear to you my love. I may not be a Dom and you are not my submissive, but you are my fiancée, and you will listen to me. If I want you to have bodyguards because Jake is still on the loose, then there is no point discussing the issue. I will always do what I need to do to protect what is _mine_. You got me?" his voice demanded.

She sighed but nodded in agreement. She cleaned up and tied her shirt into a knot so she could leave his office. He then said, "Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Now I need to get back to work. I will see you when I get home. Okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I love you," she said kissing him goodbye.

"Love you to babe. Always will."

He sat back down in his office chair, smirking at all the crumpled papers on his desk.

**A/N: Okay so this was the first chapter and already some lemony goodness! We get to see a much different side of Edward this time. But you know you love this Edward, don't you? Confession is good for the soul! LOL! So...tell us what you think. BY the way there are some great pictures on my PP&C page of my blog. Link will be found on my FF profile page.**


	3. Chapter 2: Understandings and Sweet Love

**PP&C**

**Chapter Two: Understandings and Sweet Love**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Once Isabella left Edward's office she walked to the elevator, still upset by the fact he wouldn't let go of the bodyguards. She hastily pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. When the door opened, she then pressed the lobby button so she could get to the car, which was actually a limo. The door dinged opened and she proceeded out into the afternoon sun.

As she was approaching the limo, she saw James. He was the driver Edward used himself when he first moved back to Forks and before he purchased his car. Since Edward wasn't always able to take Isabella places she needed to go, he brought James on fulltime to take Isabella anywhere she pleased because he had been so helpful to him before.

James watched as Isabella approached the car. He quickly hopped out and held the door open for her, his eyes followed her every step. He was very attentive to whatever she might need or want and had started to become a confidant of sorts to Isabella.

"Ms. Swan your carriage awaits," he said gesturing to the open door.

Isabella nodded and said, "Thank you James."

He noticed her demeanor was a little off so he asked, "Is everything okay between you and Mr. Cullen?"

She huffed as she started to get in, "Define...okay. Well, let's just say the man can be infuriating as hell, but, what else is new," she said getting into the limo.

He shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Normally the window between the front and back was up, but this time he put it down. The ability to see her as she spoke was a luxury he rarely could afford.

He looked back through the rear mirror toward Isabella and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"I probably shouldn't..." she started, but he quickly told her he would keep it between them.

"It's the same old argument James. I want to get rid of the bodyguards while I'm out and about because-well, its driving me crazy. I mean Jake―my ex―hasn't been in touch with me at all for almost two years now. I only saw him when we all were at the courthouse for his trial. So I asked Edward to let the guards go because I didn't want to live my life this way, but of course he wouldn't budge."

He looked in the rear view mirror again and said to her, "I see. Well, I have to say, that if it were me and you were my girlfriend/fiancée and some guy had attacked you, I would do anything I could to protect you. He's just looking out for you."

She sighed and looked out the window. The windows inside the car were darkly tinted but she could see out just fine. She knew that he was right but it just didn't set well with her.

"I know...I just want to live a normal life again."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they drove up to the Four Seasons in Seattle.

That's where Edward and she now lived. She moved in right after she graduated. Edward asked her to move in since they were getting married that summer anyway. Though Isabella loved living with Edward she did miss her family. But with everything changing, she knew it was inevitable that she would be making these life decisions.

Her brother Emmett and Rose decided to go away to college on the east coast and then come back home for the holidays. But before they made that move, they decided to take a month long trip to Europe and backpack their way through the many countries. They would be back in time for the wedding though.

Once James pulled up in front of the hotel, the doorman opened Isabella's door. She walked into the hotel that also housed the condo Edward owned. After going to the twentieth floor, she walked down the hallway and unlocked the door. Once inside she put her key in the bowl on the counter and went into the bedroom to change.

The condo was modern and had both little touches of both of them since Esme helped Isabella redecorate the condo to suit them both. Once Isabella changed, she went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. She decided to make lasagna and a salad.

Edward was busy at work once Isabella went back to work. Since he and Jasper bought the club from Aro, he was busier than ever. Edward hired Charlie to take care of the finances of the club. The club was doing great business wise and it brought in more revenue than they had been expecting. Edward was happy about that since he hoped to buy a house for him and Isabella in the future, possibly after she graduated from college.

He turned off his computer and looked at his watch. It was nearing five o'clock in the evening and he still needed to make the bank deposit. Leaving his office, he walked down to the club to make sure everything was set for the evening with his employees. They hired a capable staff so that both he and Jasper could be home with their loves at night.

After assuring everything was okay, he left for the bank. Once the deposit had been made, he drove home, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his collar while driving. It took thirty minute to get from the bank to their condo.

He couldn't understand why Isabella was being so stubborn; he just wanted the best for her. He parked in his assigned space and he set the alarm on the car before he walked into the building. He sighed as he entered the elevator; he was sure what kind of mood she would be in once he set foot inside, but he hoped for the best. Before he knew he was walking into the apartment, throwing his key in the bow with Isabella's.

"Baby, I'm home and dinner smells great!" he said, greeting her as he walked into the kitchen.

"It should because I homemade lasagna. Go get changed, and we will eat," she said after she kissed his cheek.

He walked into their bedroom and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Isabella was already waiting for him at the dining table. Everything was already on the table.

After digging into the lasagna, he began to talk. "Isabella, about earlier, I hope you understand about having the bodyguards. I just want my wife-to-be safe. I know we're not married yet, but we will be. You just need to get accustomed to this lifestyle now."

Isabella looking into his green eyes said, "I understand Edward, I just wish things could go back to normal you know. I want us to be a normal couple, without the additional baggage," she said taking a bite of her own.

"I will work on it, okay? I will think about it reducing your time with them, but until then..."

She nodded because she understood. They finished dinner, loaded the dishes in the washer and then relaxed for the rest of the evening on the couch watching TV. Edward was laying on the couch with Isabella on top of him. She looked at him several times and wondered how she got so lucky to have him love her. This gorgeous man was to be her husband soon.

He rubbed her back with his hand as she continued to look at him. He caught her looking from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed as she looked back to the TV.

He asked again. "What is it babe?"

She looked back at him, the smelled of his cologne and natural manliness exciting her. Her panties were already wet, but his scent enhanced her desires. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, that's all."

His hand moved up to caress the back of her head as he said, "No, my love. I'm the lucky one." He eased her face closer and his lips met hers for a sweet kiss. What was to be a simple kiss turned heated quickly. They made their way from the couch and into the bedroom.

They kissed and lightly caressed each other, making love slowly and enjoying each other's touch. She was on astride him as she kissed his neck, his jaw, collarbone, and anywhere else her lips could latch onto. He then held her hair back, leaving her face open as he kissed her, his tongue massaged her own as they both moaned. Their rhythm was slow, but it drew out the length of her first orgasm.

His eyes looked into hers as he said, "You're mine Isabella Swan. All mine!" He grunted and thrust into her harder, no longer able to maintain the slowness because of his need to possess her. She met his pace, crying out in pleasure. Out of now where she threw her head back as she came yet again.

The third and fourth ones came as they continued to make love throughout the rest of the night.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Wow! I'm astounded this story has almost 50 reviews and i have so many alerts and follows. There is no way i can respond to each and everyone one of you...but THANK U!. I will have a special clip for this chapter posted on my ff profile. It describes the scene so well.**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontational Meals

**PP&C**

**Chapter Three: Confrontational Meals**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

The weeks had progressed rather quickly after their fight about the bodyguards. Isabella's parents had called and asked her and Edward to meet for dinner on Friday night. They both agreed, happy to spend time with their loved ones and friends.

Bella decided to dress in a turquoise blouse that wrapped around her waist and a knee high black skirt. She wore the diamond earnings that Edward bought her for Christmas last year. Edward chose a pair of black stone-washed jeans and paired it with a blue button up dress shirt. Isabella thought he looked handsome as always.

They left their condo in to meet up with the gang, which consisted of Jasper and Alice, Alice's parents, Isabella's parents, and Edward's Mom and Dad. They were headed to the restaurant named Canlis. They were known for their great wine, delicious food, and their excellent service. The reservation had been set for eight o' clock and they arrived a few minutes early and park next to the hilltop restaurant.

After setting his car alarm he and Isabella walked hand in hand to the place and were greeted by the hostess who confirmed their reservation. While she was checking on their table, everyone else showed.

The hostess came back and led them toward their table. Isabella gasped when she saw Leah, Billy and Jake, at a table almost adjacent to them. Edward wondered what caused her reaction until he saw exactly where she was looking. He growled to himself, but Isabella felt the vibration move through his body.

"Will this be okay?" the hostess asked as she pointed to the table.

Although Edward would rather sit somewhere else, he could see the establishment was rather busy and so he nodded to her let her know it was fine. Edward pulled out Isabella chair and she sat down, the rest of the men followed suit.

Jake had saw them all arrive and got his father's attention. Both men gawked at them as they all took their seats. Leah couldn't figure out what had caught her boyfriend and his father's attention so turned and looked as well. Noticing it was Isabella, Leah glared at her, pissed that she was ruining her night out on the town.

"So, Edward, Jasper, how's everything going with the club since you took over?. I know the books look to be going well."

Edward replied to Charlie, "Oh, it's going great, actually. We're busier than ever, but that's a good thing. I've made some additional investments this week that I think it will help me expand into other venues as well as other real estate dealings."

It wasn't long before they had all ordered their food and drinks. Isabella and Alice were talking amongst themselves. Isabella could feel Leah staring a hole right through her, but when she turned to glare Isabella saw that Leah was making eyes at Edward. She tried to ignore it since they were all there celebrating her fiancée's birthday. Edward had just turned thirty-seven.

Edward and Bella's table received their entrees just as their nemeses were getting dessert. Leah and Jake were whispering yelling at each other.

"Jake why do you keep looking at Isabella like she's something to eat?" she hissed at him.

Jake had noticed Leah making googily eyes at Edward earlier, but hadn't said anything. He knew Edward was a very successful business man, but he had something that Jake wanted. He didn't intend on his girlfriend lusting after the man that stole his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you stopped looking at Edward like he was dessert I'd stop staring at Bella. You know how I feel about that bastard," he mocked.

Billy had to intervene because they were beginning to draw the attention of other patrons. "Jake! Leah! Stop it! Remember they are the enemy. Leah, you need to start respecting Jake. We've given you a place to live your son, Seth, but that won't continue if you continue to disrespect my son. Now knock it off!"

The scene had escalated and Edward and Isabella's table had stopped conversing as they watched the Black's table. Billy was paying the check and had stood up and made his way to the exit. Leah excused herself to go to the ladies room and that was all the motivation Jake needed. He went right over to Edward and stood behind him.

"You think you're hotter than me, don't you? Do you like it when other women besides Isabella gawk at you?"

Edward turned and glared at Jake. "Excuse me? I have been minding my own fucking business over here and have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I think someone has an inferior complex, wouldn't you say?" Edward asked, amused with Jake's behavior.

"You have some nerve Edward. So now that you have Isabella you think your God's gift to women?" He then got into Edwards personal space.

With a smirk Edward shot back, "As a matter of fact I do. Especially since I can satisfy her in more ways than one, ways you could only dream of. I do believe she said and I quote, 'That I was the best she's ever had.' But then again we both know that, don't we?"

Jake fumed and shouted, "Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Isabella will take care of me. Won't you my soon-to-be wife?" Edward said knowing it would piss Jake off.

That was all it took to Jake over the edge, and he shoved Edward. Glasses fell and crashed to the floor. Edward jumped out of his seat and shoved Jack back, creating more friction between them, which caused Carlisle and Charlie to step in. Billy had just come back in and standing there frozen as Jake and Edward began to fight.

"Jake! Edward! Come on. We're in a public place," Carlisle said as he and Charlie tried to separate them men.

"Billy, get your son and leave," Charlie said to Billy.

"Why should I, Charlie? It was Edward, your soon-to-be, cradle robbing, son-in-law who started it."

Edward shot back angrily, "The fuck I did! It was your fucking son who tried to rape my fiancée! He would have been put in jail if you hadn't bought Lauren's silence."

Billy yelled back, "I did no such thing. It's not our fault you decided to fuck the school slut!"

Both Charlie and Edward charged toward Billy, but Jasper and Carlisle stepped in front of them. Carlisle spoke, "Edward and Charlie please calm down. We all know these two are just trying to bate you. Don't let them antagonize you. We're here as a family. Please...just stop this and let us enjoy the rest of our evening."

Leah came back up just as the tension began to increase. She wasn't very happy about the scene. Billy told her to wait for them outside and she huffed as she walked away.

Billy grabbed Jake. "Come on son, let them be. Edward will find out the hard way what we're capable of."

Edward backed away from Jake. Before he left though, he spoke to Isabella.

"Don't worry about Leah. She has nothing on you," he said before he winked at her. Isabella gasped at how brazen Jake was.

Edward saw him wink at his woman and he grabbed Jake's arm roughly. "You stay the fuck away from her. Remember what I said about my friend. I won't hesitate to give him the order."

Jake glared at Edward before he walked away. Edward sat back down in his chair, trying to calm down, but his blood was boiling. This proved to Edward how right he was about insisting that Isabella be protected at all times.

He looked at Isabella and informed her right in front of everyone of his decision. "If you think for one moment I will back off on the bodyguards, you'd better think again. He just proved he isn't over you. What more do you need to understand where I'm coming from, Isabella?"

She sighed. She had to agree with him after seeing the event of tonight. But at the same time she felt Edward shouldn't let Jake goad him either. "Edward it's okay, I understand, but...you know we can't keep this up forever. Eventually we're going to need to move on and settle into a normal life."

"Isabella, this isn't open for discussion anymore. I considered it and this happened. You will have bodyguards and that's final." His voice was stern when he spoke.

She conceded because she didn't want to argue, it was his birthday after all. They all calmed down and enjoyed the rest of their meal. The waiter brought out Edward's cake and everyone surprised Edward by singing him happy birthday.

He was surprised they all remembered. The incident earlier was still fresh in his mind, but Edward decided to let it be for now. He enjoyed the rest of the evening with their friends and family before they parted ways.

The second they walked into their condo, Edward had Isabella up against the door. He tore her clothes off piece by piece, leaving her totally naked as he head bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. His pants disappeared, but his shirt stayed on.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and took no time pummeling inside of her, telling her roughly, "This will be quick and hard! I can't be gentle right now."

Isabella gasped and moaned out Edward's name over and over again as he pounded her into the door.

He was still trapped in an anger induced haze as he shouted out, "Jake will never have you again. You are fucking mine! Forever Isabella. Forever."

He came with a roar and then they collapsed onto the floor of the entry, both panting and out of breath.

**A/N: Whoa! That was a very intense confrontation! Can you believe Jake and his dad? They really are delusional, aren't they? What about tha angry sex, it was HOT, right? You guys tell us! By the way the link for the resuruant does exist and the link will be found on my ff profile page.**


	5. Chapter: Decisions, Decisions

**PP&C**

**Ch 4: Decisions, Decisions**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

The fiasco at the restaurant on Friday made Edward even more protective of his Isabella. Once the angry and passionate sex ended, Edward told Isabella she would not be going anywhere without her bodyguards. They lay in bed as they discussed the issue, but Isabella was her usual naïve self.

"Isabella, I can't allow Jacob to get even within mere centimeters of you. You saw exactly how he was at the restaurant, why can't you see it's my love for you that won't allow me to take any chances with your safety? Why are you being so fucking stubborn about this?" His tone was harsh.

"Me? Edward, I just want to lead a normal life. Be able to walk down the street without feeling like I'm being watched or followed. People stare and wonder why I have these huge men following me around. It's not normal and I feel like a freak show as they whisper and stare. I feel like I'm the one who has to hide while he's running around free as a bird. It's not fair!" she yelled to him.

_She was right,_ he thought. _She shouldn't have to lead a life like this. All I want is for her to be happy and because of that dog, Jake, she's not. Isabella is my entire world, she's everything to me, and I will not allow her to feel defeated because of that holier-than-thou shit for brains._

"Isabella, my love, I know this sucks, I know it does. But this is the only way until he makes a mistake again. I promise. I have people watching him, waiting for him to do something so I can get him back in jail," he said calmly to her, softening his voice as he spoke.

He reached for her face, caressing it with his hands. "Baby...I love you so much. The thought of him out there…knowing he could strike at any time worries me. I'm mad as hell because he got away with attacking you at your school. With Billy apparently paying off Lauren and add in the fact that he must have talked to the school about letting it slide too. Even though he was still expelled, it seems like they pushed the incident under the rug so he could still play football in the future."

Edward kissed her gently on the lips. "Look, Isabella, there is something I can have done, but you have to trust me and not ask any questions. Do you trust me?"

Isabella looked at her fiancé's face with a dumbfounded expression. Of course she trusted him, with her life even and so that was how she answered. "With my life, baby. I'll always trust you to do what's right for me and for us."

"Okay. Trust me to get this worked out quickly so you have the normalness you so desire," Edward said to her before leaving her on the bed in their room.

Edward grabbed his cell, looking towards their bedroom as he saw her get up and get ready for bed. He hoped he would never have to do this in a million years. However things were getting too intense and fast. Isabella seemed as if she was on the edge of a breakdown and he refused to allow Jacob to do that to her, so he dialed the number.

"Hello," Aro answered.

"It's me. I need to know if that offer you made me is still open?" Edward asked his old boss and dear friend.

"Well, of course it is Edward. You know I have your back anytime. What's going on?"

"There was another incident tonight and I'm getting tired of the dog. I think it's time he gets put to sleep. I will not have my fiancée living in fear or make her live her life with bodyguards surrounding her like she isn't her own person anymore. Living like this isn't fair to her or to me." Edward said in a strained voice. He was at the end of his rope, literally. Something had to give.

"Okay, so you want me to take the dog to the vet and have him put to sleep?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair, talking in code made him want to laugh, but he couldn't. This was a huge life altering moment. Someone's death would be on his hands. Was he ready to take this step? He's never done anything like this before, but then again, he'd never been in love either.

Blowing out his breathe, as he said, "Yeah, I think it's for the best. I wouldn't want him to bite anyone else again. I just know that if anything ever happened to Isabella, I couldn't―wouldn't live without her. She's my life and I love her so much."

"Edward, take some time to think about it okay? Because once the dog has been euthanized, it cannot be undone," Aro said to him.

Edward sat there for a moment, thinking. Even though this was Jake they were talking about and not an actual dog, he just wanted him gone. Edward knew he had warned him over and over again and wondered how many times it would take for the information to stick, for Jake to realize that he had fucked with the wrong man. He told him, more than once, that he could make him disappear, but Jake had yet to take heed of Edward's warnings, in fact Jake had antagonized him―us at the restaurant. There was nothing left to do but act.

"No. I don't need to take any time Aro. It needs to be done. He has been a thorn in my side from the moment I saw him. I've tried to be patient, gave him warning after warning, but even obedience school didn't work. He's the devil's dog is what he is. I don't need a lawsuit because he bit someone else and I didn't do anything to stop it."

The euphuisms we easier to come by the more they talked, Edward thought. He hoped that by speaking the way he was it would make the end result easier to handle, especially when Isabella realized what he had done to give her what she wanted.

"Okay, Edward, I will have it taken care of for you. Once the job is done, I'll call you and let you know. You're doing the right thing, Edward. You wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt," Aro said to him.

When they hung up, Edward's head dropped. He knew the danger he had just put himself in and hoped nothing would go wrong. Edward glanced back over to their bedroom and saw Isabella on the bed, her eyes fixed straight at the glow coming from the TV.

He closed his eyes and breathed out, "I will always protect you, Isabella. Always. This had to be done. It's the only way to get your life back―our life―back to the way you want it. I know it isn't fair that you have to hide and have bodyguards all the time. Jake messed with the wrong man. No one messes with my friends or family and gets away with it. No one."

**A/N: So will the dog disapear forever? We shall see. Thank you all so much for all your alerts, follows and reviews. I read every single one. Though i cant respon to many of you as there are quite a bit just know I appreciate each one!**

**As you all know this story is a sequel to Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders. Now SL&C is up for nomination on Twifanrecs for one of the top 10 stories for March. You can vote everyday, one vote per day. There are alot of great stories there so we have some challenges. I would love for SL&C to be in the top ten. So all my readers for SL&C please go and vote each day for the story. **

**Again i thank you for making it so sucessful. Also SL&C is a featured story on TWCS.**

**I will have links on my profile page to vote and to see SL&C as a featured story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding and Funeral Flowers

**PP&C**

**Chapter Five: Wedding and Funeral Flowers?**

**Beta'd by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella and Alice got together to go shopping for the wedding since there were still a few things Isabella needed to get. She already had her dress, but now they were on their way to order the flowers for the wedding. Isabella decided on yellow, peach and white for the color scheme of the wedding since they were great summer colors. Isabella and Edward decided to marry in Esme's garden at the Cullen family home. Esme was delighted that that Isabella wanted to get married there.

With the flowers ordered, they left and headed to Neiman Marcus to get clothes for the honeymoon. Alice went crazy in the lingerie department picking up everything she could get her hands on. She chose black, purple, pink, and white baby-doll nighties and skimpy but sexy outfits. Isabella looked at Alice as if she was crazy.

"What's that look for?" Alice asked her best friend.

"Well let's see, it'll be our honeymoon do you really think I need all of this? I mean everything we've got already is a bit much, don't you think?" Isabella asked Alice, who furrowed her brows at the question.

"No, it's not. It' just enough. Look, we all just want your wedding day to be perfect...since it is the only one you will ever have. Besides, Edward gave me his credit card the other day before leaving the restaurant and he gave me specific instruction on how to use it. So suck it up."

Isabella sighed as they continued to shop. _Boy she's so demanding, I wonder how Jazz does it?_ Isabella wondered as she walked away to look around a bit more.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from across the aisle as she looked for more racy honeymoon things.

_Figures, you'd think Alice was a vampire with super hearing,_ Isabella thought out to herself as she continued to look around.

As the girls did their thing, Edward went to work that morning. He left pretty early because he and Jasper had some things they needed to go over. The club was doing great so the men were thinking of trying something different. They wanted to expand on what they had going, venture out of the box a little more.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Edward. I mean there are X-rated shops around but there is nothing like this," Jasper said excited.

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes this so different and exciting. I don't want a typical X-rated store, I wanted something more. And well, I think doing it here in the club would be awesome. It's like having a gift shop but with sex toys and more. I talked to Charlie and he thinks it's a great idea as well," Edward said to his partner with a smile.

Jasper looked at his best friend and asked, "Isn't it weird though, asking your best friend about sex stuff? Especially since you're marrying his daughter."

"Honestly, no. I know it's surprisingly, but Charlie has always been more open minded about sex. He and Renee, venture out into the kink themselves as well. In fact, he's the one who gave me the idea to do this. Plus, he and Renee have been very supportive of our relationship. Besides, we're going to be married next month," he said to Jasper.

Just then Edward's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Aro. He remembered that he'd said call when the job was done. His heart raced as he answered his phone.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

"Hey there Edward. I just wanted to inform you that the dog has been laid to rest," Aro stated simply.

"Oh. Wow. That fast, huh? I wasn't expecting it so soon. Can you tell me how?" Edward asked.

Aro replied, "I think it's for the best you that you don't know...I mean once the words gets out, the less you know the better. Plausible deniability Edward, but relax everything went fine."

Edward let go of the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He looked at Jasper, and could tell he knew what the call was about. Edward and Jasper had talked about options a while ago if Jake ever acted out against Isabella. Jasper had told Edward he'd have his back if anything ever happened.

"Thanks, Aro, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime my friend. Talk to you later."

Edward hung up the phone. He was doing everything he could to get his still rapidly beating heart back to normal.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Aro said the job was done," Edward said.

"Wow, that was quick. You okay buddy?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess. In a way I'm kind of nervous. I've never done anything like that before. This changes everything. Isabella will be free to not have bodyguards around. I'll keep them for just a little bit longer so it doesn't look suspicious that I let them go before I've "heard" about Jake."

"Sounds smart. Does Isabella know about this?"

"Oh God no! I don't know how she would take it. I mean I know he's her ex and she doesn't have any feelings for him, but...its best that this stay between us. You know what I'm saying?" Edward looked at his friend to make sure he understood what he meant.

"Sure, no problem."

Edward looked at his watch and saw it was already after noon. "We better get some lunch. We'll work on this stuff later. Why don't we call the girls, I'm sure they'll be hungry from their marathon shopping by now."

Jasper agreed, so they called the girls and asked them to meet them for lunch and they agreed. The guys got into Edward's car and drove to the destination. While he drove, Edward thought about the whole Jake situation. He was relieved that the Jake issue had been handled once and for all, but he didn't know how Isabella would react. He decided to keep it from her. He knew it probably wasn't a smart idea, but if and when the police came and questioned them, he knew she would need to be shocked and surprised by the news.

They met the girls at a sandwich place. Edward gave his love a kiss on the cheek, as he took a seat next to her. Jasper sat down next to Alice. They ordered their food and the waitress brought their drinks as Alice talked about everything they had bought for the wedding and honeymoon.

Edward leaned back in his chair and put his arm around Isabella's shoulders, his thumb caressed the warm skin on bare arm. They had a nice lunch, sharing a few kisses here and there while Alice rambled on about colors and flowers. One of the kisses got a bit heated when he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in delight.

When he pulled back, he smiled and said, "Mmm. That was tasty baby."

He licked his lips and made a slurping sound which made them all laugh. He could taste the oil and vinegar dressing that Isabella had put on her sandwich. All too soon though, lunch ended and it was time for the guys to get back to the office. Work couldn't wait and neither could Alice. She had a credit card burning through the pocket of her Coach purse that was begging to be used more.

The girls were off to continue shopping after they both kissed their loves once last time before they split up again.

**A/N: So the deed was done! How do you all feel that Edward had a hand in Jacob's death? Some of you may have mixed emotions or feelings about Edward. I know there has been discussions on my FB group page saying why doesn't or didn't Edward call the police. There are certain reasons why Edward did this. He's pissed at the system because it didn't work for them. Yes there was a restraining order against Jake, however; he continued his pursuit of Isabella. Not only that he didn't serve much ime in jail due to his father, Billy. As of now there are few theories of his involvement too. As they say Perceptions are deceiving. Nothing is ever black and white. **

**In other news: SL&C has been nominated on the TwiFicRecs for one of the Top ten completed stories, one vote per 24 hours. The link can be found on my ff profile page here. Also SL&C is being featured on TWCS and the link is also on my profile page. One more thing...**

**Just how long can Edward keep this a secret from Isabella?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightly News

**PP&C**

**Chapter Six: The Nightly News**

**Betad By Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella was finally home after the long day of shopping. She was extremely tired because Alice's idea of shopping was a marathon. She knew Edward wouldn't be home for a couple more hours, so she figured they could have pizza and wine for dinner. She decided wait a while before she ordered the pizza.

While changing into some comfortable clothes, Isabella turned on the TV in their bedroom. The news was on so she decided to leave it there and catch up on the current events. With the volume up, she went into the closet to grab her comfy clothes. Before she could finish changing though, something she heard caught her attention.

Aro's new wife, Jane Volturi, was an anchor on the news show that they watched. Her words made Isabella pause. "This afternoon Leah Clearwater came home to find her fiancé, Jacob Black, dead on the floor. Investigators are calling this homicide, but they have no witnesses at this time. Not long ago Jacob had been arrested and charged with assault against Isabella Swan, fiancée to Edward Cullen, for attacking her during their sophomore year of high school. He was found guilty and given probation."

Isabella sat on the edge of the bed watching the scene unfold on TV. There was yellow tape surrounding the apartment where he lived with Leah. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes were wide as she watched the police scurry around looking for evidence. She hadn't heard the front door open because she was mesmerized by what was happening on the TV.

"Babe how was your―" Edward's voice disappeared as followed her gaze to the television. He saw the reporter talking to Leah Clearwater.

The reporter said, "Leah, can you tell me what you saw when you entered your apartment this afternoon?"

Leah replied to the report with a vacant look in her eyes and said she that Jake had been laying on the floor in a pool of blood. She went on to say that she shook him, but he didn't respond. She then called 911 and waited for them to arrive.

Isabella then turned and saw Edward standing there watching as well. "I can't believe he's dead. It doesn't seem real."

Edward himself didn't want to let off knowing he already knew about Jake's demise, so he played it off.

"I-I-I can't believe it either. Jake must have been involved in some serious stuff for someone to do that."

The reporter continued to say that while searching for evidence the police had confiscated methamphetamines, steroids, and other serious drugs. They suspect that drugs were involved with the homicide. They said that it's was a possibility that he was dealing the drugs or participating in something illegal that had caught up with him.

Edward remembered what Aro told him, '_It's best you don't know all the details Edward, you will know soon enough.' _He now knew that Aro's men planted those drugs at Jake's to make it look like drugs had something to do with his murder. Edward let out a breath of relief because he now knew there would be no reason for them to suspect that he ordered the hit. Aro did everything he could to take the heat of Edward and for that he was grateful for.

Edward turned the TV off and looked into Isabella eyes. He wanted to make sure his love was okay.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

Her eyes darted to her fiancé's and as she gazed into them she replied, "Yeah. I guess. I'm just shocked. I mean it was just the other day we saw him and now... I just had no idea that he was involved with drugs. That surprises me."

Edward bent down to her level and said, "Isabella, we really don't know exactly what he was involved in. He could have been into those things for years and we wouldn't have known about it. Other than his behavior being so erratic, which is common for someone who has been taking steroids; it changes a person's personality drastically. I know that you two went out together and that knew each other for a long time, but he hasn't been a part of your life for years. But I'm still asking if you're okay because I know he was important to you in the past?"

His voice calm and soothing and Isabella grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He sat there and held her for a while.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes he looked into her eyes and said, "Baby, look at me. I know this is a tragedy and you will need to mourn the guy you used to know. Just know that I'm here for you. It looks like we won't need those bodyguards after all, but I would like to keep them on for a bit just to make sure. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded as a few tears slipped through her eyes. She hadn't realized she was crying until Edward wiped her tears. Even though she didn't have any feelings for Jake, he had been a childhood friend. She would miss the old Jake.

Edward told her to relax and that he would call for the pizza. She nodded as she went to wash her face. They ate in silence and Edward just watched Isabella to make sure she was okay. Isabella couldn't really taste the pizza, but she knew she had been really hungry. When they were finished they went into their bedroom.

It wasn't long before they were tangled up in a hot make-out session. Edward kissed her down her stomach and toward her thighs as he descended on Isabella. Her pussy was drenched and Edward licked and sucked up her essence before he slid his tongue inside for more. Isabella gasped and cried out as her orgasm plowed through her when he flicked her clit with his tongue.

After she came, she flipped Edward over and straddled his legs so she could return the favor. She kissed his belly button and then left a wet trail with her tongue before she took his cock in her mouth.

He grunted and gasped, "Oh shit! Fuck!" As he thrust his cock down her throat, almost gagging her. Isabella continued her assault as she sucked on his cock like a popsicle and then flicking his slit with her taught tongue. Edward released himself with a roar when she grazed him lightly with her teeth.

The second he hard again, he thrust himself inside her and they spent the rest of the night making love.

**A/N: So now Bella's knows about Jake...and Edward comforts her. But will she find out the truth? And from whom?**

**Also please don't forget to go every day for Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders, you can vote once per day! Link can be found on my ff profile page.**


	8. Confrontations and Sexual Explanations

**PP&C**

**Chapter 7: Confrontations and Sexual Explanations**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

A few weeks had passed since Jake's death. The Swans had no idea how to react to the news of Jake's death. Charlie himself had a tough time dealing with it because he'd known Jake since he was a kid. He didn't know the man he'd become, but he knew Jake then. Charlie had called Billy several times, but Billy hadn't returned his calls. The Swan family sent flowers to pay their respects.

Isabella was still in shock. She could believe that her childhood friend and former boyfriend was dead. She needed to go register for classes but waited until the end of the week. Edward did everything he could to comfort Isabella in her grieving process.

He took a few days off from work to be with her, but he told her he needed to go in Friday to check in on the club. Isabella explained to Edward that she needed to go register for her classes anyway. She'd put it off for too long and if she wanted certain classes she needed to get going.

Alice called Isabella several times during the week to make sure her friend was okay. They both decided to go to the campus and register together. Once they were done with getting their basics, Alice had one additional thing she needed to sign up for. Since she wanted to be a fashion major, she had to take an art class.

She and Isabella decided to split up at that point. Isabella was leaning more toward being a guidance counselor, so she went to sign up for a physics class. Upon entering the building, she saw Leah Clear-water. It looks like she was waiting her turn as well.

Isabella took a seat and waited. She debated on whether or not of she should speak with Leah. Just as she was about to get up Leah's name was called. Ten minutes later Isabella's name was called. She went into the Guidance Counselor office and discussed what she wanted to be. The counselor gave her advice and told her Mrs. Jones was her best suited professor.

Once Isabella left the office, she stepped outside into the sun. She loved going somewhere without the bodyguards. Just as soon as Isabella was about to get in her car, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Leah. She gasped as she saw how blood shot her eyes were from crying.

"I hope your happy now. Jake's dead and you walk around as if you don't care. I thought you of all people would have at least come to his funeral. But then again I guess when you have a rich fiancé who will kill for you don't need to," Leah spat to Isabella.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I truly am. I just thought it was best to stay away since my family and his weren't getting along before he passed. And what does Edward have to do with this? I saw the news Leah, your boyfriend was into drugs. They―"

Leah cut her off. "The hell Jake was! His only fault was he was still in love with you! And your boyfriend has everything to do with this! He made threats to Jake telling him he could make him disappear." Lean continued to argue.

Isabella was angry. Edward would never do anything of what Leah was accusing him off...Would he? She wondered. Isabella was confused.

Leah picked up on her confusion. "So I take it you didn't know your soon-to-be husband is a murder! But then again, if I had someone as good looking as him I guess it wouldn't faze me either. You really are a slut aren't you?" Leah shouted angrily.

Isabella slapped Leah, the sting on her own hand was intense from the impact she put into the slap. "You're just jealous, Leah. You know I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you and now all I feel is pity. You will stoop to any level won't you?"

"At least my fiancé wasn't a murder likes yours! I guess he's too good in the sack to care. Isn't he?" Leah walked away and Isabella got in her car. She was crying and wondered how Leah could accuse Edward of such a thing. He would never kill anyone, but Isabella was having second thoughts.

She decided to pay a visit to her fiancé at his office. She tried to hold her tears back but it was no use. When she finally pulled into the parking lot at the club anger had taken over. Slamming her door as she exited her car, she headed inside the building. A few of his staff said hello, but she ignored them as she made her way to the elevator and hastily pushed the button.

After reaching her destination, Isabella barged into Edward's office not knowing he was in the middle of a meeting with investors. With tear stained face, she screamed, "You did it didn't you, Edward! You had him killed didn't you?"

Edward was shocked as his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. He could tell she was upset. Everyone in the room was looking at her as she started to scan the room herself. _Oh my god, what am I doing?_ She thought.

"Everyone, could you please excuse us. I will be back in a moment," he said as they all nodded. He walked up to Isabella, grabbed her hand, and took her into Jazz's office. Once the door was closed, he turned to Isabella who was sobbing.

He pulled her into his arms. "Babe, what is going on, you're shaking like a leaf. What happened?" he asked confused by her behavior.

Isabella looked into Edward's eyes. "I just came from college campus, Edward. I ran into Leah. She said you had something to do with Jake's death. She was accusing you of murder. I told her she was wrong...but I had to find out for myself. Did you have anything to do with his death?"

Edward's arms fell from around her. His face contorted as he looked into Isabella eyes. She stared at him, trying to get a read on him. _No, _she thought, _tell me you didn't. Please tell me Edward you didn't._

He backed away from her and began pacing the floor. How could he tell her that he did indeed have something to do with it?

He looked back at her and with a cracking voice replied, "Isabella, I won't tell you how...but...yes, I did have something to do with it."

She was shocked. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Edward, please tell me you're joking."

"Isabella, all I'm going to say is you don't need bodyguards now. Your safe and that's all that matters," he said sternly.

"But...y-you...no...t-this has to be a mistake. Edward tell me that Leah was wrong. Please?" she begged.

"Isabella...I told you I would take care of it and I did. I just didn't say how. A friend of mine owed me a favor and I called it in. I told you I would do anything to protect you and I wasn't lying," his voice hard as he spoke.

Her knees went weak as she sat down in the office chair. She was sniffling and Edward handed her a tissue.

"So let me get this straight…you had him k-killed?" she asked as she looked into his green eyes.

"I did what was necessary Isabella, and I would do it again if I had to. You're all that matters to me. He was constantly harassing us, threatening me. I wasn't going to let either one of us get hurt."

"Edward, how could you, I mean that's just..." her voice trailed off.

"Do you think that, for even a single minute, I enjoyed having to do that? I mean, I guess in some way I did, but you don't know what it was like. Seeing him attack you two years ago, his hands all over you, leaving bruises on your face and arms. We even went to court because of him, but Billy paid off Lauren who would have made it so he actually had to serve jail time. He got fucking probation, and yet, he still continued his pursuit of you. Even after all the warnings I gave him to back off, he didn't. The last straw was at the restaurant where he was so brazen. He actually winked and said to you, 'Leah had nothing on you,' which I can honestly say I agree with. You saw how he was. So yeah, you're damn right I did whatever I had to so I could protect you and I'd do it again if I had to!" Edward's blood was boiling by that point.

Isabella was stunned by his confession. She knew that she should get up and walk out of the office, but she was paralyzed; her body wouldn't move. She was turned on by the fact that he would do anything for her. Her breath hitched a few times during his confession; she felt the pooling of moisture in between her legs. She even moved, trying hard to relieve the building ache.

Edward leaned down and put his arms over to the side of her and planted them on the chair; effectively caging her in. He added a little huskiness to his voice, "Why Isabella, I had no idea that my decision would turn you on baby. Does the thought of me doing something so dangerous, so carnal make your pussy sopping wet?"

Her hooded eyes met his. They were burning with lust right now. He smirked and then said, "Well, well, well. It most certainly does, doesn't it?" His fingers slid inside the yoga pants she was wearing. He dipped his fingers into her panties, finding her wetness immediately.

"Hmm...Very interesting. You came here upset and crying because I might have had something to do with Jake's death; and yet now you're sitting here sopping wet with filled with desire."

Isabella gasped as she felt his fingers curl inside of her. She moved to get some friction, only he continued teasing her.

He began talking dirty to her as his fingers worked her pussy. He pressed on her clit as he said, "Could it be that Isabella loves the fact that I, Edward Cullen, had that disgusting dog permanently put to sleep?" His fingers began to thrust faster into her pussy and made her gasp. "That I had his life ended?" He flicked her clit and hit her G-spot in at the same time. "He's gone forever." He pushed her over the edge with a final twist of his fingers and she came hard while whispering his name in awe.

He then took his fingers and licked them clean. With a growl he said, "Fuck yeah, you like this side of me don't you, Isabella?"

He yanked her pants off and sat down in Jasper's chair before he lowered her onto his shaft. "Yeah baby, you like when I fuck you hard. You love that I can promise you that Jake won't be around to hurt you anymore." He thrust up into her again. "I will make anyone who touches what's mine disappear!"

He continued to slam her up and down on his cock. He grabbed her hips as he plummeted closer to edge; telling her, "No other man will EVER get to you, this is my pussy! No one else's, but mine!" She was on her way to her second orgasm; her body was getting weaker but was on fire too.

With a sharp slam she exploded. He growled out as he came, "You're fucking mine!" He continued pumping until he had nothing left to give.

Both Isabella and Edward were out of breath. He pulled her face to his and said, "Are we clear Isabella? Do you understand me? No one will ever be allowed to hurt the woman I love. And I love you, Isabella. Heart, body, and soul."

She was lost in his eyes. His love evident as the words poured from his mouth. She knew she was his, just he was hers.

"Yes, Edward, I understand."

He kissed her soundly and then he helped her stand. He straightened up as she redressed as well. Before they left Jazz's office; he looked back at her and said, "By the way, Isabella. Our life is just beginning, baby. Soon you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen and I will let any man who tries to become interested in you that they will pay some heavy consequences if they don't back off; even deadly ones as well."

With that he walked back to his meeting. He left Isabella standing in the hall and she gasped out, "Wow, he's completely unbelievable!"

**A/N: Thank u all for reading and the support! I know this wasn't how you wanted bella to find out but i think the end result was great,wasn't it? Don't forget to vote everyday for SL&C for a spot in the Top Ten fics! Link on my ff profile page.**


	9. Unappreciated Early Moning Interruptions

**PP&C**

**Ch 8: Unappreciated Early Moning Interruptions**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

It was only a week before Isabella and Edward's wedding. While Isabella hadn't forgotten what had happen to Jake, she knew there was nothing she could do to change the outcome. Tonight was their last hoorah; they were saying goodbye to the single life. Before they did though, Edward had something on his mind, well, actually someone and that someone was Isabella.

"Oh...Edward!" Isabella cried out as she reached another orgasm. It was her third. She and Edward were in their bedroom and he was kissing up her thighs as he moved higher on her body. He'd just used his tongue in her, no, his pussy. His lips kissed her stomach and breasts as he headed for her lips.

"Isabella," he whispered as he reached them. It was demanding and urgent.

Isabella flipped him over; it was her turn.

She kissed and nipped his mouth, his jaw, and his neck; occasionally sucking and finally leaving a mark along the column of his throat. She had no idea what the plans were for his bachelor party or if there would be strippers, but she marked him for all to see.

She released his skin as he sighed out her name. He knew what she was doing and he it made him smile. She left wet kisses down his body before she took his hard cock into her mouth. She sucked gently; teasing him before she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him deeper down her throat.

Edward writhed as he himself thrust in and out of her mouth. "Fucking hell woman!" he shouted, knowing he was almost there. Isabella didn't want him come in her mouth. She wanted him inside of her when he exploded. She released him with a pop and then hopped up and sunk down onto his hard shaft.

She gasped as she moved; loving how good it felt. Edward couldn't get enough of her. He leaned up he attacked her breasts one by one; sucking her nipples into his mouth. Isabella trembled from the heat of his lips; the sensations were everywhere. She picked up the pace in hopes of another orgasm, but just as she was about to, he pulled out and she wanted to cry. Before she could voice her displeasure, he flipped her over and slid home again.

There was nothing gentle about this connection, he wanted her to feel him for the rest of the night while they were apart.

"Say my name, Isabella! Why owns this pussy?" His breath was ragged, but commanding.

"You do, Edward!" she gasped as she arched into him further.

He accented each thrust with his reply. " . .Do!"

She screamed out his name as her pussy clenched down onto his shaft. He slammed into her over and over again; chanting she was his as he came too.

Both were out of breath as they collapsed onto the bed. Once he caught his breath, he pulled snuggled up to Isabella and they basked in the quiet together for a few.

"That was incredible way to wake up, Edward," Isabella said as she looked into his green eyes.

"Yes, it was wasn't it? Just think, our wedding day is only one week away and soon you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

She leaned up on her elbow and gazed at him. "And you will officially be my husband. My amazingly, good looking husband."

He smiled at her. "How in the world did I ever get so lucky? I never thought in a million years I would be settled down with my best friend's daughter. But she won me over with those chocolate brown eyes that pierced my soul. That and the spectacular body she has," he said before he kissed her nose as she giggled.

"I know. I feel the same way. How in the world did I end up with my dad's best friend? Who knew right?"

He sighed in content, but it didn't last as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and then silenced the call. He was enjoying his time with Isabella and didn't want to be interrupted just yet.

"Who was it?"

"It was your dad. I think he's the one who's supposed to drag me away from you for the party. But come on; It's only ten in the morning and I want to enjoy being with my fiancée a bit more before we part ways."

Isabella smiled at his sentiment until her phone began to ring and that irritated the hell out of him. "Good lord! Can't they just leave us alone for a lousy to two hours. Is that too much to ask?" he said, annoyed with the telephones.

The week had been busy for the both of them. In fact, after Edward told her about his part in Jake's demise; the rest of the week was swamped. Isabella was already asleep when he arrived home each night. He'd missed this time with her.

Isabella reached for her phone and she saw it was Alice. "Ugh! I'm beginning to think you're right."

She too, ignored it and lay back down on the bed; getting comfortable in her nook again. Until their doorbell rang.

_Seriously?_ Edward thought after the doorbell rang several more times. Whoever it was, started banging on the door.

Edward shot out of bed and grabbed his robe and headed toward the banging.

He heaved open the door and was greeted with Charlie, Alice, and the rest of their families staring at him. Their eyes fell on scantily clad body.

"What the fuck? It's ten o'clock in the fucking morning!" he growled.

His dad pushed past Edward as he spoke. "Son you will be married to Isabella for the rest of your life. You have plenty of time to be together." He glanced around for Isabella and didn't see her. "Where is the future bride, anyway?"

Edward smirked and said, "Most likely still recovering from the multiple orgasms I was giving her before we were rudely interrupted."

"Edward!" Isabella exclaimed. Her hair was a mess, but she'd thrown on some clothes quickly before she came down to join them in the living room. She was embarrassed enough without him speaking of what they had been doing; especially since she was pretty sure it was obvious.

"What? He asked the obvious question, Isabella. They hear what they don't want to know when they disturb love our making so early in the morning." he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to get dressed. Be right back, love." He scowled at everyone as he exited the room.

After Edward got ready, he joined the men on the patio. They were discussing the plans they had planned Edward. First though, they hung out together in the apartment before they separated for the evening.

Edward kissed his bride-to-be; telling her to behave herself and she said likewise to him. Little did they know what was in store for soon-to-be wed couple.

**A/N: A little of cockyward! A little of controward! A little of everything! The parties are next. Bachelor and bachelorette. Don't forget to also vote for SL&C!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Forbidden Dance

**PP&C**

**Chapter Nine: A Forbidden Dance**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

The guys planned to take Edward to a club called _Baby Dolls _later that night. They weren't fully nude dancers, but they'd been told it was a great show to see. First they hit up a pool hall and drank a few beers while they gave Edward tips on marriage.

Meanwhile the ladies were got Isabella ready to go. She knew where they were talking because she had mentioned wanting to learn how to pole dance, but they kept exactly where they were going a secret. She just wanted to be able to give Edward a private show of his own in the future.

They had started drinking with dinner and Isabella was already tipsy. James, Edward's driver, was the ladies transportation for the night. They had blindfolded Isabella a few moments before they reached their destination.

As they exited the limo, he told the girls to have, but not too much fun. They all laughed as he walked back over to the driver's door. They led Isabella by the arms and into the club. Once they were inside, they uncovered Isabella's eyes. She gave herself a moment to adjust to seeing again and noticed the pink flashing letters that told her where they were.

"Oh my god, you guys, this is hot new spot I heard about. This place is supposedly great. They also teach the customers how to dance too." She exclaimed excitedly.

They had set up the ultimate surprise for Isabella. She would be learning how to pole dance for sure now.

She was introduced to a girl named Candy, and she would be Isabella's 'teacher' for the night. Candy took her into the dressing and helped her into an outfit that was made for dancing. While Candy was showing her a few moves, the ladies were all sitting at a table waiting Isabella's big debut.

The men finished their billiard's game and headed out to the club they had planned to visit. They made Edward close his eyes until they got him inside. They had him open them once he was in front of the stage.

A stripper named Sweet Tart came over and asked if he was the one getting married. When he nodded, she started to dance for him. Edward enjoyed the dance but he wished it was Isabella performing. The dancer moved on to the other men in their group. His father asked, "You okay over there? You're supposed to be having fun."

"Yeah, I am thanks. I guess Isabella's ruined other women for me, ya know?"

Carlisle knew exactly what Edward meant. After they all had received their dances, they just hung out, talked, and drank a bit more. Edward was beginning to see double.

The music stopped and the DJ spoke. "Gentleman we have a special treat for you! We have young lady who is getting married next week! She told her friends she wanted to surprise her new husband by learning how to pole dance. So please make welcome to the stage: the Bad Little School Girls!"

Pussy Cat Dolls' _Buttons_ began to play as Isabella walked out onto the stage; Candy was leading the way. Both swayed their hips backs and forth as they danced together. Isabella confidence grew as the guys cheered and whistled for her. This prompted her to dip down to the floor and pop her ass. Her mom and friends all hollered and cheered her on.

Jasper and Carlisle were the first one to notice the commotion as the two danced at the other end of the stage. Candy was the first to come out and Jasper cheered her on. Carlisle was behind him whistling when suddenly both men became quiet; shocked as they stared at Isabella as she moved to the music.

_Wow! She is amazing!_ Carlisle thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't watch because she was about to become his daughter-in-law. Jasper, too, couldn't believe his eyes. _Damn Edward never told me just how limber she was!_ He thought as Isabella did the splits while the music blared.

The others in the club continued to go crazy as she performed in front of the men. Carlisle and Jasper knew Edward wouldn't be happy to see Isabella, so they told him and Charlie that they needed to leave. "Hey Charlie and Edward we better get going huh? I mean you don't want to be out too late."

Charlie and Edward reluctantly agreed and they started to get up and leave. However, the men's screams and whistles got a lot of attention. Isabella and Candy continued their dance and they bumped and grinded against each other. Then Isabella grasped onto the pole and started simple routine she was taught.

Edward first noticed Candy and he continued to stare until his eyes averted to the girl on the pole. His eyes were glued to her, but he didn't know why. Then suddenly, he caught a glimpse of her face. _Isabella?_ He thought.

No surely he was wrong. So he walked a bit closer, but now she was turned away from the audience and just dancing again. Jasper and Carlisle both tried to pull Edward toward the exit, but it was too late. He saw and knew his eyes hadn't been deceiving him.

Edward's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he continued to watch. The audience drifted away as she shook her hips and he got lost in her tits as they bounced in her tiny outfit. It stayed that way until he heard someone shout, "Take it of pole girl! Take it off!"

That made him furious. _What the fuck did she think she was doing?_ His fists were clenched as his blood started to boil.

Carlisle saw his son was about to lose it and he tried to calm him down. "Edward, it's okay. The DJ said she was learning for you and―"

Edward spat back, "The fuck it is! That's my fiancée up there! They're ogling my goodies. What the hell was she thinking?" Edward shoved passed his dad to get to his fiancée.

The dance had just ended and the audience cheered for Isabella and Candy. Charlie and Carlisle tried shouting for Edward, but they knew it was no use.

As Candy and Isabella walked off the stage, Isabella caught Edward's eyes boring into her. She gasped in surprise; she wasn't expecting him. She knew he was mad because the vein in his forehead was popping out.

He didn't say a thing to her. He grabbed her by the hips and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the public's view. He found a secluded spot by the barely lit hallway. He set her down on her feet and shoved her against the wall. Trapping her effectively.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, huh? What the hell were you thinking by dressing up in this getup and shaking it for all those guys out there to see?"

Isabella was up against the wall trapped by his arms. She looked up and into his angry eyes as she tried to explain.

"Edward, I―"

"What could you possibly say to me that would make this okay, Isabella?" he growled out.

Suddenly everyone else were beside them and they all tried to calm Edward down; the ladies tried to explain why they were there as well.

However, Edward didn't want to hear it. He spoke calmly, but with a hard voice. "Everyone back off. This is between Isabella and myself."

He then grasped her hand and started down the hallway; leaving the rest of them in the building. He covered Isabella in his button-down shirt and they took a cab home. Neither said a word on the drive to their home.

Before they knew it they were back in their condo. Isabella stood scantily clothed by the door as Edward walked away. He went to the bar, and poured himself a scotch. He was so livid that he couldn't even think straight.

He downed the first glass and poured another...then another and another; trying desperately to calm down. Isabella watched as he continued to drink.

She figured now would be the time to try once more to explain what she had been doing. "Edward, I can explain," but she was cut off by his glaring face and he snapped. His eyes bored into hers as he threw the glass of scotch across the room; causing it to hit the wall behind her. She jumped at the sound of it shattering into pieces.

"What would make you think I would be okay with you dancing on stage, huh? One week before we were set to get married. Do you have any idea what it was like for me? To see you up there dancing for all those men? Do you? Well I will tell you. I hated it. I loathed having those vulgar men look at what's _mine_."

"I just had a man killed because he couldn't stay away from you and you thought it would be a good idea to provoke me? He couldn't accept that you and I were together so he attacked you. Who's to say one of those men watching you wouldn't try to do the same? Did you really think I would be okay with you doing this?"

The silence was deafining and the tension high.

"Answer me, Isabella!" he shouted at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you w-w-with knowing how to dance like that."

"Oh, you surprised me all right! Did you do all of this just to get a rise out of me. Did you?"

"No. I didn't think…I don't―"

"The fuck you don't! You have all but admitted to me that you like when I go into a jealous rage. You love the fact that I would kill for you. Hell, woman it was just last week that you confronted me about Jake's death and you said you loved it when I turned all caveman on you. So you like it when I get rough baby? Possessive even," he growled.

Isabella stood in the middle of the room completely silent and not contradicting anything he said. Although she had been scared at first, she was definitely wet now. He couldn't take it anymore, so he walked up to her and ripped the two tops off of her. Her panties were tore away before she could blink.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall, hard. He yanked her head back by her hair as Isabella's legs wrapped around his hips. Her breathing had escalated the moment he ripped the clothes from her body.

He thrust so hard into her pussy that the slapping of skin into the wall echoed through the room. He was unrelenting as he pounded into her pussy. Isabella's moans filled the air along with their bodies' noises and Edward's ragged breath.

He tugged her hair again as he growled out, "You liked being fucked this way, don't you Isabella?"

She gasped as he continued his assault on her; the torment making it impossible for her to answer. He pulled out and led her over to the couch. He bent over the back of the couch slammed into her from behind.

He continued the relentless pace, tugging her hair to make her arch back and bring her ear closer to his mouth. He chanted over and over again. "You're fucking mine, Isabella! Mine, mine, mine!"

Their moans and groans grew louder as he kept thrusting inside of her, their skin slapping together with the force. Isabella cried out as her orgasm pummeled through her. She milked his cock as he continued his torturous pleasure.

Edward let out the loudest roar yet of "Mine!" When he came as well.

**A/N: Okay you all said you love a possessiveward. So tell me how much you loved him in this chapter.**


	11. Ch 10: Who Lurks Behind the Lens

**PP&C**

**Chapter Ten: Who Lurks Behind the Lens**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

After the angry and possessive fucking, they sat down and talked. Edward calmed down enough to where he was able to listen while Isabella talked. She explained to him that her dancing in the club was a way for her to learn because she wanted to put on a show for him. He told her that although it was a nice idea, the thought of other men looking at her that way drove him crazy.

Edward had flowers sent to Isabella the next day. He apologized for the way he just yanked her away from her bachelorette party. She later told him that she didn't really need the party itself; all she wanted was to be with her friends and family.

Isabella had a few more errands to run for the wedding and so she had called James to come and pick her up. She was content to have a driver as long as she didn't have to have the bodyguards anymore. James arrived and opened the door for her. "Ms. Swan, will it only be us?"

Isabella replied, "Yes. It's nice to go somewhere without having a beefed-up entourage. Thanks for picking me up though. I really appreciate it."

James tipped his chauffeur's hat to her. "No problem, Ms. Swan."

Isabella smiled as he him got into the driver's seat and proceeded to take her to her stops. She needed to finalize the catering menu and meet the photographer and dropped of the listen of photo poses she wanted. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She knew she wanted to marry Edward, but having all the attention on herself wasn't something she enjoyed. She chose cheerleading because it was a team sport. It's why she gave up gymnastics as well; all eyes on her made her very jittery.

James stopped the car and opened Isabella's door. He helped her out of the car by her hand, but he didn't let go once she was out. It almost appeared like they were standing on the sidewalk holding hands, almost. Isabella looked awkwardly at James, hoping he would drop her hand without being told to.

A flash went off as Isabella asked finally asked James to release her hand.

"Ms. Swan...I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I just wanted to say that I hope Edward appreciates what he has, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

Isabella appreciated James' friendly persona even if he tended to be a little too touchy-feely. She allowed the hug he pulled her into; all be it very reluctantly. "Thank you, James, but Edward and I are wonderful. I do appreciate the sentiment though."

A second flash went off as the camera guy took another picture of James and Isabella.

She walked away, thinking nothing of the stranger taking pictures and went into the caterer's office and met with the owner. James watched her intently as she talked with the owner. She brushed it off as Edward's instructions to make sure she was safe, so she smiled at him. She looked back at the owner and handed over her credit card so the owner could complete the charge for the wedding meal.

Isabella walked out and James helped her into the car. He took her to the photographer's studio. She didn't know the strange camera guy was waiting to see if there would be anymore embraces between the two of them.

After her last appointment, James drove her back to condo. She got out with James' help again. She was lucky he was there because she slipped on a wet spot. Isabella tried to catch herself, but if it wasn't for James she could have ended up at the hospital. The almost fall ended with their faces close together; Isabella's eyes closed as she braced for impact with the ground and James' eyes focused solely on Bella.

It was only a second, but the camera man was able to capture the unique embrace of the two so close together. He was ecstatic with his work, so he left.

James helped Isabella up. "You okay?" he asked.

Isabella straightened herself up, "Yeah I'm okay. Just clumpy. I must have slipped. Thank you for catching me though. I'll see you later."

James waved bye to Isabella as he got back into the car and then drove off.

Edward was hard at work; trying to finalize some things before he left to meet Isabella at his parents' house for their wedding rehearsal. He planned to take the rest the month off for their wedding and honeymoon.

He turned off his computer before he went into Jasper's office. He was also in the process of powering everything off.

"You ready to go, Jazz? We need to be at my parent's in less than an hour," Edward stated to his friend.

Jasper was going to be his best man. Normally he would of have asked Charlie to do it, but since he was giving away the bride, he chose the next best person.

Jasper grabbed his jacket and said, "Yea, lets go. Alice is supposed to meet us as there, too." She was Isabella's maid of honor.

The men headed out of the club and said goodbye to the staff as they went. They got into Edward's car and headed to his parents' house.

There were delivery vans parked in the driveway when they arrived. The wedding planner was directing traffic and making sure everything would go exactly as Isabella envisioned. Edward and Jasper climbed out of the car and watched as the arch was being set up.

They joined everyone on the patio and Edward greeted his fiancée with a kiss. "Hey, babe. I'm sorry we're late. Traffic was a bitch."

"It's okay. We just started getting the processional in line anyway, you're right on time. This is the judge who will be marrying us, Mr. Weber. Mr. Weber, this is my fiancée Edward Cullen."

They shook hands and then the judge continued on showing everyone where they would stand. Since it was bad luck for the bride to practice walking down the aisle, Alice did it for her.

They discussed the ceremony itself and what it all would be involved. Once they were all done, it was time to eat. Esme arranged to have the rehearsal dinner in their home; she already had the dining room set up. Toasts were made and the close-knit family and friends relaxed together.

Isabella said goodbye to Edward; he was staying at his parents' house that night while Isabella would be at her parents' place. Edward didn't want to let his bride-to-be go; he kept on kissing her. "Hmm, I can't wait until tomorrow, baby. You'll be officially be Mrs. Cullen forever then," he said in between kisses.

"I'm looking forward to being your wife, Edward. I love you." She kissed him back. It started out sweet and innocent, but quickly escalated into heated kiss. It wasn't long before Edward had his hands in her hair and Isabella drew him closer by cinching his shirt in her fists.

Soon they both felt a tug and Isabella was abruptly pulled from his lips. "Hey! I wasn't done!" he exclaimed as Alice dragged her best friend toward her car.

"Yes, you are Casanova. Don't worry you'll get her back tomorrow…and then it's forever. Good night," Alice chimed out.

Isabella rolled her window down so Edward could poke his head in real quick; giving her one final kiss before Alice pulled away.

"I love you!" he shouted to her as they drove away.

"I love you, too!" she yelled back as she leaned out the window to blow him a kiss.

Jazz walked up to his friend and slapped him on the back. "Man, you really do have it bad!"

Edward gave Jazz a friendly shove before they walked back into the Cullen house. The rest of the night they just relaxed until it was time for bed. Tomorrow was the big day.

**A/N: All right so Edward apologized. But...He still thinks he was right to do what he did. Their wedding will be next. Only just who is that taking picture of Isabella and James? Plan on more cockier, possessive, caveward to cum!**

**Make sure u go and vote for Secrets, Lies and Cheerleader, you can vote once per 24 hours. Also join my PP&C group on FB. Thank u everyone for all ur reviews, alerts and just being supportive!**

**All links to my groups and more on my profile page.**


	12. Chapter 11: Belle of the Wedding Ball

**PP&C**

**Ch 11: Belle of the Wedding Ball**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella was getting ready for her wedding and she was a ball of nerves and excitement all rolled into one. Alice helped her with everything from make-up to her hair to putting her dress on. Alice was an incredible person and Isabella was so glad to have someone like Alice in her life. Isabella's hair was swept back, except for a few loose tendrils that were left to frame her face and the rest fell softly in curls down her back. She chose a traditional veil without a blusher. Her dress was simple and modern with just a hint of lace, sequins, and embroidery. Her shoes were white with silver sparkles. Isabella was so happy to be ready to see Edward again.

They climbed into the limo and headed to the Cullen home. Once she and Alice arrived, Bella was met by her dad. He kissed her cheek and said, "Bells, you look beautiful."

Alice then turned to her friend and spoke. "I'll walk down first just like we rehearsed and once they start the wedding march it will be your turn."

Isabella nodded. She hadn't anticipated on being this nervous. All their friends and relatives were sitting; awaiting Isabella big entrance. Isabella would be entering from the garden from the library. She would then meet Edward at the flower-covered arch.

Charlie took her arm in his. "Are you okay honey, you look like you're going to faint?"

Isabella blew out a sigh and replied, "Yeah, just a little more nervous than I anticipated, but I'm fine."

He nodded and waited for Alice to get down the end of the isle. The wedding march began and that was their cue. Edward stood still; waiting for his bride to meet him as the music changed and Isabella and her dad started down the few steps.

Edward looked at his bride and thought she was beautiful. _Good Lord I can't wait for the honeymoon, but first she needed to be my wife._

Isabella reached the beginning of the carpet that was laid out for her and her dad to walk down. Her eyes were downcast at first and she kept squeezing her dad's arm; trying desperately not to fall. Her eyes landed on her mom first when she looked up. Isabella took a deep breath before then she looked for her groom; she met Edward's green eyes and everything else melted away.

Once she looked into his eyes, she couldn't wait to get to him. She saw him lightly smirk as she made her way down to him; her smile grew once she saw him. _Damn he looks hot in his tux, but he looks hot in everything!_ She thought as she continued the walk down the aisle.

Isabella and her dad finally made it to Edward, who he held out his hand for hers. Charlie kissed his daughter's cheek and then gave Edward her hand before Charlie took his place next to his wife; both were smiling as they looked at their daughter.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at their son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law smiles as well. Carlisle's thoughts believed his son couldn't have picked a better woman to marry. Esme thoughts were focused on the hopes of grandchildren.

Isabella and Edward continued to look into each other's eyes as the Judge began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of two people in holy matrimony…"

Isabella and Edward then took each other's right hands and repeated the words the judge said; Edward went first.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie, to be my wife. To have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I vow to honor you and cherish you all the days of our lives."

Then it was Isabella's turn. "I, Isabella Marie, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. To have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I vow to honor you and cherish you all the days of our lives."

They exchanged rings in the same fashion before the judge then said, "As the two have vowed in front of their families and friends, by the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce them husband and wife."

The guests clapped as the judge said to Edward, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward looked into his bride eyes as he bent closely to her; palming her face in his hands. Before their lips met, Edward murmured, "You're mine now."

Isabella's breathe hitched just as his lips found hers. It started slowly as they both closed their eyes. Edward's lips slowly moved over hers before his tongue tasted her bottom lip, she moaned and invited him in as they kept going. It was a slow, but sensuous kiss that made them both forget they had an audience.

Finally they broke free from their kiss and they stared at one another; smiling as everyone continued to clap. When they turned to face everyone, the judge announced, "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Nobody was aware of the cold eyes at the back of the yard that watched the couple become one; everyone else cheered as they walked back down the aisle together. Jasper and Alice followed behind them. As soon as he and Isabella were alone, he took her to the corner and began kissing the hell of out of her. Once he backed away he moaned out, "Fuck, I can't wait to get you alone, Mrs. Cullen. Baby, you have no idea what I'm planning to do to you."

Isabella heart raced as he said that. She was about to respond, but her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a hug; congratulating her on her marriage. Isabella looked at her husband as her mother held onto her for dear life; she saw a big smile on his face as he happily began shaking hands.

Isabella and Edward continued to greet and thank their guests as the line formed with people wanting to congratulate the newlyweds.

Once everyone was gone, Isabella and Edward had a little time to themselves and they took pictures. The photographer has them to poses in all different ways; looking at each other, with their hands showing off their wedding rings, with their families, and also with the wedding party.

As soon as they were done they were introduced Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen and the reception began.

Edward led Isabella out to the dance floor. He held her close to him, keeping her hand over his heart. The two shared intimate kisses as the swayed to the music together. All the while the photographer took more pictures of them dancing. Edward felt so lucky to have Isabella as his wife. He kissed her nose, breathed in her soft scent as they moved slowly on the dance floor. She, too, felt lucky to have Edward as her husband. She couldn't believe this day had finally came.

Edward whispered in her ear, "I will have you coming all night long." He smirked when she looked back up at him.

"Promise?" she asked as her body warmed from his words.

"I do. And I have to say I can't wait until we're on our honeymoon. I wished we could leave now."

"Edward, we haven't even ate dinner and or had the cake yet and you're ready to leave right now?"

"What can I say, Mrs. Cullen? I'm horny as hell and want my wife," he moaned into her ear; making her shiver with need.

The song ended and as they sat, the wedding coordinator motioned for dinner to be served. They sat and ate their dinner before the speeches began. Jasper went first and then Alice.

Next Charlie began to speak. "To Edward and Isabella, I had no idea that my best friend would end up marrying my daughter, but I can't help but be relieved because I grew up with the guy and know he would never hurt my baby. I teased Edward when he came back home; asking when he was going to get married. I never thought it would be my daughter, but I'm proud to say, it's about damn time he settled down!" Everyone laughed. "With all seriousness though, congratulations you two. I hope you have a long and happy life together."

Carlisle spoke and then it time for more dancing. Isabella danced with her father. Then Edward with Esme before the rest of the guests joined them on the dance floor. They laughed and loved with their guests until it was time to cut the cake.

The bride and groom put their hands on the knife and cut into the cake. Isabella grabbed the piece first and to feed Edward; his green eyes full of lust. Edward returned the sweetness and carefully fed Isabella before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They kissed again as the guests clinked their forks to their glasses.

When it was time for Isabella to throw her bouquet, she watched her single friends all gather together to try and catch it, but when she turned around, she was ecstatic that Alice caught it. Then it was Edward's turn to toss the garter.

Isabella sat in a chair on the center of the dance floor. Edward was down on his knees. His eyes met hers as he winked; making her blush. He laughed then dove under the skirt of the dress with his hands behind his back. The men hooted and hollered. Edward himself was enjoying it under there. Her sweet smelling wetness so close, but he couldn't do anything about it. He groaned at the sight of her damp, barely there panties before he kissed and nipped her thigh and then went for the garter. When Isabella felt his teasing, she giggled and blushed more; covering her face with her hands.

Edward finally lowered the garter on her leg as the noise around them continued. He growled when he came closer to her ankle; hating that he soon would have to leave the space between her legs. He gently kissed her pale skin before he slipped the grater over her heel and used his hands to hold her leg out as he finished pulling it off with his mouth.

He surprised Isabella by putting a little swagger in his walk, as he turned toward the guys who had gathered to catch the garter; spinning the garter on his finger as he spoke, "Who wants it? Huh?"

A few of his men staff members from the club along with Jasper, stood waiting for him to throw it. Using the garter as a rubber band he shot it out to the men. Jasper jumped up and grabbed it as soon as it shot through the air and everyone laughed.

With one last dance together, it was finally time for Edward and Isabella to leave. Since they were staying at their condo that night, Isabella chose to stay in her dress. They would be leaving in the morning for their honeymoon and the dress would have long been removed by Edward himself by then.

The guest gathered at the front of Edward's parents' house threw birdseed at the happy couple as they ran out. With one last wave, Edward opened the door for his bride and then climbed in behind her. As soon as the door was shut Edward's lips descended onto Bella's and he began kissing her.

"Hmm I've been waiting all day for this baby," Edward groaned out as his hand made it way under her dress.

"Why, can't you wait until we're at the condo, Edward?" Isabella feigned with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, but the light in her eyes told him she was.

Soon Edward had his fingers inside of her pussy; feeling how drench she already was.

"It seems, my bride is ready for me," he moaned as he teased her bottom lip with his mouth.

Once they car pulled up to the building, they practically ran to the elevator. The second the doors closed, Edward had Isabella up against the elevator wall and as he kissed her deeply.

The door dinged when it reached their floor and they quickly made their way to the front door. Once it was opened, Edward picked up his bride carried her over the threshold before he kicked the door closed and carried her into the bedroom. Isabella laughed at his eagerness.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, you're all mine now," he growled before he slowly unzipped her dress; leaving her in nothing but the traditional almost-nonexistent wedding night lingerie.

"I need you, Edward."

**A/N: So they are married now! Yeah! Just who was the lurker they had at the wedding,hmm? And when will Edward find out about those pictures? Lots to cum still yet!**


	13. Claiming the Night and Owning the Day

**PP&C**

**Ch 12: Claiming the Night and Owning the Day**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward unzipped Isabella from her dress, leaving her in her in nothing but her lingerie. He kissed her shoulder as Isabella whispered, "I need you."

He kissed her neck, then the sensitive spot behind her ear before he licked and blew lightly against her ear. She shivered as he growled, "Tell me something I don't know, baby."

She moaned as he continued his slow loving torture. Edward set her breasts free from the confinement and quickly took one of her nipples into his mouth; sucking and kissing the sensitive bud into stiff peaks. He pinched the other one with his fingers. Isabella threw her head back and embraced her husband's slow seduction.

After slowly lowering Isabella onto the bed, Edward continued his work. He made his way up her body, kissing her thighs as he headed toward her drenched pussy―his pussy. He licked and nipped her clit before he slid two fingers into her body; pumping them in and out slowly, which drove Isabella crazy.

"Yeah, baby. You like that, don't you? You like it when I fuck you with my tongue and fingers," he moaned out.

Isabella writhed underneath Edward as her first orgasm washed over her unexpectedly; her body still quivering as Edward lifts her left leg up and plunges in. He kisses her and she tastes herself on his lips. As Edward's thrusts continue, he throws his head back; loving the sensation that her prolonged orgasm is giving him.

He growls, "Yeah, you like that, huh? Me plunging my hard cock deep inside you."

Isabella moans and attacks Edward with her lips and both hungrily continue kissing each other. Edward's pace quickens and he pushes harder and deeper; feeling his balls tighten.

He needs her to come again, so he starts rubbing her clit. Edward feels the tell tale sign of her fluttering and shouts, "That's it Isabella! Come on my cock! Come with me baby!"

He watches his dick sliding in and out of her pussy as she milks him. Her juices coating him as he releases and chants out her name! "Mine Isabella! All mine!"

They are both of our breath as he pulls out and lies beside his wife; tucking her into his side.

"That was awesome baby. I love that you waxed again, too." Edward smiled at his wife.

His arm was draped around her shoulder as they lay next to each other. Isabella looked up at her husband and spoke. "It still feels like a dream. Where are we going on our honeymoon again?"

He laughed and shook his finger in front of her. "Nope, I'm not telling. It's a surprise. But I will say it's very exotic and you will love it."

She sighed as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning the sun was shining in through the window and Isabella squinted as she opened her eyes. She noticed Edward was gone from the bed so she got up and threw on her robe. As she made her way into the kitchen she heard Edward on the phone.

"I see. Well, that is suspicious. I will have to check into that further once Isabella and I get back. Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I will handle it once we're back home. Goodbye." Edward then hung up the phone and he looked up and saw his wife come into the kitchen.

She saw the tray sitting on the counter. It had a single rose and a glass of orange juice with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Morning baby, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but was distracted by that phone call," Edward said as he got up from the couch and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, it's okay. Thanks for thinking of me. Who was on the phone anyway?"

"Jasper, he was calling to inform me we had an uninvited guest at the wedding, someone who was lurking around; nothing to worry about though. I told him I'd look into once we're back since our flight leaves in three hours. You better eat, baby, we have a long day ahead of us."

Isabella nodded. She took the tray and sat at the table to eat. She watched her husband as he was looking through some papers, that was most likely their mail.

After she ate, they dressed and Edward called James to take them to the airport. Once their doorbell rang, Edward answered it.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, James. Our luggage is right there and we will be down shortly."

James nodded as he grabbed the bags and took them to the car.

"Come on baby! We need to get going!" Edward yelled to his new wife.

She appeared wearing a short skirt and a tight blouse that showed off her curves. Edward growled as he walked up to her. "You're too fucking tempting for your own good."

He clutched her hand in his as they walked out of their apartment and caught the elevator so they could head to the car. James was loading the luggage into the trunk when they arrived.

James greeted them both when they arrived. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I hope you two have a great trip and enjoy your honeymoon." James let his eyes linger on Isabella a little longer than he probably should have and Edward saw the look. He wasn't very happy with James at that moment.

_What the fuck is going on here? Why does James think he can check out my wife? This bastard better remember his place! _Edward thought.

Edward opened the door for his wife and then handed James another piece of luggage. Just as James went to put the luggage away, Edward looked him straight in the face and said, "I have no idea what's going on with you, but I did not appreciate the look you were giving my wife. Don't make me regret rehiring you James. She's off limits...Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

James nodded and Edward then turned and slipped inside the car. Soon they were headed to the airport, but this time Edward closed the partition glass between themselves and James. He wouldn't give him the opportunity to look at her for the entire ride...if ever again now that he could see the bastard lusting after what was his!

**A/N: Okay so Edward picked up on James. The next chapter will be of the honeymoon, it may take two chapters. The pictures will be revealed soon...just a little longer guise. Thank you all for the alerts, and favorites. I noticed there are new readers, thank you and I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 13: Public displays of Foreplay

**PP&C**

**Ch 13: Public displays of Foreplay **

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward and Isabella spent their honeymoon in Jamaica. Edward rented a beach-front villa for their two week stay. The first week there they relaxed and made love numerous times in each of the five bedrooms that the house had. They then took in the sights and explored some of the different beaches Jamaica had to offer.

Isabella enjoyed the warm air that would blow up from the ocean and onto her face as she basked in the afternoon warm sun. Edward, the caring and thoughtful husband that he was, went in to make lunch for them. He prepared each of them a sandwich and cut up some fresh island fruit.

He carried it out to Isabella on a tray. He noticed Isabella was getting a little pink, so he offered to put some sun block on her. She sat up in her lounge chair and let him rub his hands all over her; working the lotion into her skin. She smelled sensational; the sweet coconut scent of the lotion combined with her own natural scent turned him on, though it never took much…especially because of it being Isabella. She was the love of his life.

"Mmm. That feels so good, Edward." Isabella moaned with his warm touch.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder and then he said, "Well it ought to baby. I saw you were getting a little pink. The breeze we're getting is deceiving to how warm it actually is."

As he continued to rub the lotion in her skin, he kissed each area he covered. Isabella turned her face toward him as he leaned further into her. Isabella kissed her husband; he opened his lips more allowing her tongue to explore his mouth.

Soon she turned her whole body around and he laid her down slowly on the lounge chair. He hungrily kissed his wife before he began to remove her bikini top. He released her breast from the cloth as a cool breeze blew; making her nipples harden. The feeling of his warm mouth closing around the peak of one breast made Isabella grow wet with need; begging for him to make love to her.

He released her nipple with a pop and then whispered, "Mrs. Cullen, I bet you're so damn fucking wet for me, aren't you baby?"

She replied immediately. "Yes...please...Edward...I need you!"

She helped her husband get rid of his boxers and her bikini bottoms so he could enter her from on top. There was nothing kinky about the position. It was just intimate; perfect for sharing your love with one another. Both kissed and nipped at each other's lips and neck and jaw. He growled at her as he grew harder for her, his wife. Isabella then turned and flipped her husband over on the lounge chair; seeing her skin glow in the sun was Edward's undoing. He groaned as she lowered herself down onto his shaft.

As Edward thrust up, Isabella slammed down. She moved her hips in the circular motion to help hit her G-spot. Edward played with her tits as they moved together. Their moans and groans increased with each move until they finally both came together; shouting each other's names into the warm afternoon breeze.

Once they came down from their highs, they both straighten themselves up by getting redressed and they ate their sandwiches. Their appetites were ferocious due to their recent activity.

After they finished their food, they took their plates into the kitchen and washed them off. As he dried the plates Edward made a suggestion. "Why don't we go out and take a tour of the island. Maybe do some shopping. How does that sound?"

She nodded and then they both went and dressed to go out. Edward had rented a car at the beginning of their arrival, so leaving their villa was easy as they took off toward town. Isabella watched the beautiful landscape and the beaches as they drove until Edward found a parking spot. After he exited the car, he grabbed his wife's hand and they started walking through the downtown shops. They were both looking for souvenirs to take back home to their friends and family.

They both agreed on one of the shops, so they both push up their sunglasses and entered the store. Isabella looked at all the different seashell jewelry on display. She loved the colors and the way they were pieced together. Edward glanced at the shot glasses; choosing a few to bring back to his staff members that worked at the club. He found what he was looking for and sat them at the counter as he told the attendant that they were still shopping.

Next, Isabella found some post cards that she liked. As she looked through them, Edward came up behind his wife and encircled hew waist with his arms. She could feel the telltale signs of his rising excitement, but kept looking at the different cards. She picked one up and asked him, "What do you think of this one?" It was a picture of the beach at sunset. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink.

"Yeah, it looks good."

His thought were focused on his wife as he ran his lips up and down her neck. He wasn't really paying attention to the post card as he pushed her hair away so he could get better access to her neck. He placed opened mouth kisses along the column of her throat before he licked the secret spot she loved. It normally would have had her caving to find a place to fuck, but she was on a mission.

"Edward, come on! You're not even looking," she moaned out as she tried to remain focused on her task.

He laughed as he continued his seduction, "Oh, yes I am. Only my focal point is very different from yours..."

"Edwaaaard?" she groaned. She was about to give in and he was on a mission.

"What?" he teased before his lips began to attack her ear.

"Edward come on! We're in public..." her voice trailed off as he grabbed her face and turned her around so he could kiss her right then and there. He rubbed his rock hard cock into her back; moaning her name as he kissed her. He pushed her into a corner and tried to hide her behind the display a bit more before he reached down into her pants and felt how slick she was.

"Fuck, babe, you're so wet!" he growled as he continued his ministrations. Isabella gasped as his fingers found her wet slit and plunged deep inside her. She couldn't believe this was happening, that they were in a souvenir shop and making out as Edward fingered fucked her.

Edward pushed his fingers in and out slowly and it drove her crazy, but he continued to kiss her so her sounds wouldn't be heard by others that were in the shop. He plunged his fingers deeper inside of her before he pinched her clit; making her moan louder as came on his fingers. He loved the feel of her hot liquid pouring out on his fingers and it made Edward groan with pleasure.

Edward pulled his finger out and while her face was still close to his, he licked his drenched fingers clean as she watched. She couldn't believe he did that to her in public; though it turned her on even more.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" she asked.

He pulled away slightly, but still held her by the waist as he said, "The guy over there was eye fucking you, so I was showing him whom you belong to. He loved the show by the way. Come on, get your post cards so we can pay and go."

Isabella gasped at what Edward said. "Are you kidding me? After what we just did! I can't go up there now!"

He smirked at his wife, and grabbed the post cards. "Fine, then wait right over there," he said pointing at the door. "By the way Isabella, I'm not the least bit embarrassed. I enjoyed every minute of making you come while he watched."

With that, he left her gaping as he paid for their stuff.

_Fucking hell, did he just say that? Jesus, just what will he do next?_ She wondered.

**A/N: So Edward is getting bold there in pubic. What will he do next?**


	15. Chapter 14:Revelations and Homecoming

**PP&C**

**Ch 14: Revelations and Homecomings**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella couldn't believe Edward would do something like that in public, but she also knew she liked it. In a few days they would be going home and she sighed because she wanted to stay longer. She knew that wasn't an option because she had classes starting soon and Edward needed to get back at the club.

When Edward exited the store, Isabella noticed that he was on the phone. He shook his head as he spoke and was telling the other person about the intruder that had been at their wedding.

"Thank you for looking into this while we've been gone Jasper…I had a feeling about that but wasn't too sure. Yeah, I know…we will be heading home in a couple of days. Yes, it's been wonderful. Okay…talk to you later."

Edward hung up his cell as he grabbed Isabella's hand while she wondered what the call was about.

"Edward, what's going on? Why did Jasper call you?"

He sighed. He didn't want to worry Isabella, but he also knew he couldn't keep this from her either. Then he began to speak. "Okay, remember when we were leaving and Jasper told us we had an intruder at the wedding. Well, Jasper hired an investigator who looked through some of the photos from our wedding that looked a bit weird. The more he looked at them, the more suspicious he got.

"So he asked them to blow up some of the pictures. He called me to tell me the intruders at the wedding were Tanya and Billy. I have no idea what why they happened to show up or why they were together. The last I heard she was engaged to be married to a doctor, but Jasper is looking into it more."

Isabella stopped walking and turned to face Edward. "You mean to tell me that my dad's ex-best friend and your ex-girlfriend were both at our wedding together. Why?"

"Isabella, I have no idea. Your guess is good as mine on that, but I have Jasper is working on it and so is your dad as well. They think we should go to the cops; they weren't doing anything wrong per say, but they were just not invited to the wedding. I promise you we will figure it out once we get home. I will personally get to the bottom of it if we don't have an answer by the time we leave. Let's just enjoy the rest of our alone time, okay?"

Once they were back at their villa, they decided to stay in and order room service. The spent the last few days they had together alone. They decided to just stay in and make love. Edward wanted to make it even more romantic for Isabella so he turned on the hot tub and set up the champagne he ordered from room service with rose pedals and lit some candles.

Isabella was relaxing on their bed when he asked her to join him outside where the hot tub was located. Isabella gasped when she saw the setting. She quickly began to discard her clothing and then sunk down into the warm bubbling water.

Edward was extremely turned on as he watched her perky breast float with just above the surface of the water. She sat beside him and he gave her glass of the chilled champagne. She looked at her gorgeous husband as she took a sip. He fed her a strawberry and kissed her in between the bites; loving the taste of the strawberry on her lips, he moaned.

Soon the kisses became more passionate and Edward pulled Isabella onto his lap. She turned and straddled him as his lips moved along her throat and to her breast; nipping and sucking as he marked her as his.

"Edward, please. Just make love to me baby. Please!" Isabella begged.

He lifted his wife out of the water and then pulled her down onto his hard shaft. They both began the delicate dance of love. He thrust up as and she ground her hips down and in a circular motion.

"Isabella, your mine, you always will be. You're my wife and my life, baby," he groaned out as he continued to pump into her.

When he felt her tighten on his cock, he only pumped two more times before she came; feeling her come caused him to release deep within her as he roared.

The days went by fast and it was now time for them to go home. Edward arranged to send their souvenirs home by mail so there wouldn't be too much on the plane. They arrived at the airport and boarded the private jet back home.

After a few hours of being on the plane, they finaly landed back home and were soon in a taxi toward their house. When they arrived at their condo, Isabella and Edward realized they were both exhausted from their travel. They changed and then crawled into bed and watched TV until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Isabella awoke with Edward's cock poking her in the back. He was nibbling on her neck as he slid his fingers inside her panties and felt how wet she was.

She mumbled, "Oh...Edward."

Soon Isabella was on her back as Edward slid inside of her; grunting along with each pump.

He began thrusting inside of her hard and caused her to moaned and gasped. She opened her eyes and stared at his handsome face. His jaw was set and the vein in his forehead was visible.

She felt her stomach tighten and her toes curled as Edward repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Isabella screamed as she came and Edward spilled himself inside her. A long moan poured out of his mouth as she continued to clench his cock.

He landed on top of his wife when her hold on him relaxed as he caught his breath.

"Wow! That was exactly what I needed, love. What a way to wake up, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"You can say that again!" Isabella giggled.

Edward's alarm sounded and he turned it off. "Well, it's time to face the day, honey. You have classes today, right?" he asked as he climbed out of bed; his naked body completely on display.

"Yes. My first class is at 10." she said answering her husband, but still dazed by Edward's body. Isabella would never get over how toned he was.

He looked at her and teased her. "See something you like, babe?"

She got out of bed herself and then kissed him. "Always my dear. Let me go get the coffee started and then I'll join you in the shower."

He grunted as his wife, who was almost naked herself made a beeline to the kitchen to turn on the coffee. Edward hopped into the shower and began getting cleaned up. It wasn't long before Isabella joined him and washed up as well.

Once she was finished, Isabella dressed and then began to make some eggs and toast for them. He was dressed in a suit and looked more fit and handsome than ever. Edward sat down at the table and she brought him his plate. They ate and talked about what their day would be like.

Edward was off to go to work shortly after they finished. He kissed his wife goodbye and then spoke. "I may be a little late today, so don't wait up since I know you have an early class tomorrow."

Isabella agreed and then she, herself, went and got dressed for the day since she had to be in class in about an hour.

**A/N: So the honey is over :( however with these two i doubt it will be officially over *wiggling eyebrows. See you all again soon!**


	16. Ch 15: The Other Three C's: Classes

**PP&C**

**Ch 15: The Other Three C's: Classes, Creeps, and Cheers**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Isabella wore a peach colored tank with ruffles and denim shorts to class. It was still pretty warm out, so she wanted to be comfortable. She left the apartment when James came to get her. He drove to the campus and then he got out and helped Isabella; holding her hand as she climbed out.

Click.

He said he would be there at seven to pick up her to take her home; she nodded. After her first class, she went to meet Alice for lunch. They had separate classes today, so they could only meet for lunch to chat until they had dinner together since their men were working late.

Once lunch was over and after a few classes, Isabella was thirsty. She went to the vending machine to get a bottle of water. She then heard her name being called.

"Isabella!"

She looked but she didn't see anyone shrugging her shoulders she started to walk away.

"Isabella, wait!"

She heard the voice again and turned toward the voice and saw someone running toward her. She looked and gasped. It was Alec, Emmett's old friend from high school. She was surprised by how much he'd changed. He was more built and his body was toned. She also noticed that he got rid of his braces, leaving him with perfect, white teeth.

"Hey, Isabella! How's it going?" he asked while he looked at her.

"Hi, I'm good and you? I almost didn't recognize you," Isabella exclaimed as she looked up at him. She held her hand up to her forehead to shield the sunlight.

"Yeah, I guess I've changed some...but so have you. You look great!" he said as he checked her out. He leaned in some so he could block out the sun for her.

Click.

"Thanks. I'm actually headed to class though."

"Who do you have?" he asked.

"Johnson, for English. You?"

"Great! Me too! I'm studying to be a reporter, so come on. I'll walk with you," he said as they started toward the class.

Click.

They walked into and saw two chairs next to each other and sat down. Alec looked over to Isabella and spoke, "This is great! We can help each other out since we have class together. It would give us a chance to get to know one another again."

He winked at her and Isabella was about to tell him that she was now married, but the professor started to speak.

Soon class was over and they had a lot of homework. They had to read two chapters and answer the odd questions at the end of both of them. Isabella huffed. She was already stressed.

She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door; Alec in tow. He was right behind her and then touched her shoulder to make her stop so he could talk to her.

Click.

"Why don't we go and grab dinner together? We can talk then," Alec asked.

"Actually I already have dinner plans. I'm meeting Alice."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then." He walked off as Isabella met up with Alice.

Isabella greeted her friend. "Hey! Man, I'm already swamped with homework. What about you?"

"Yeah. Me too. Who was that you were talking to? I didn't recognize him."

"Oh that was Alec. He used to hang out with Emmett a while back in high school, freshman year I think. He and I share a class together, why?"

"Well, it looked like he was making a pass at you. Does he know you're married?" Alice asked in a teasing tone.

Isabella smiled at her friend. "No, he doesn't. I was about to tell him when the professor began talking. Besides he's not interested in me, he was just being friendly. Now, let's go eat."

Deciding to keep it simple, they grabbed a sandwich and chips from the cafeteria, then they talked about their classes. They had cheer practice after, so they didn't want to be too full, but it was definitely a long first day.

Back at the office, Edward was bombarded with issues he had to deal with. He and Jasper were working hard to get the sex shop up and running. They were also trying to deal with figuring out why Billy and Tanya were at the wedding.

It turned out that Tanya was indeed engaged to a Doctor, but the doctor she was engaged to was Billy's friend. Demitri was a doctor that worked with patients at hospital she was in for her mental and sex addiction problems. The two of them met while she was there and right away he was smitten by her, so in order for them to have a relationship he pulled some strings to get her out.

It was just what Edward needed in his life right now, but he couldn't figure out why Billy was involved. _Just what were they up to?_ He wondered. Edward knew he would need to check into this further. The last thing they needed in their lives was revenge-crazed lunatics.

Meanwhile, Alice and Isabella went to their cheer practice. They were introduced to some of the football players. One of them was checking out Isabella and his name was Tyler. He kept nodding and winking at her. Isabella had to take her rings off while she cheered and left then in her locker. Tyler came up to Isabella after practice and tried to talk to her.

Click.

He leaned into her more, but she was called away by the cheer coach before he could truly make his move. He didn't have a chance to approach her again because the girls left before their practice ended.

She soon was finally home. She was tired after the long day and still had homework. She made herself a quick snack and then settled onto their bed and began to read the chapters. She answered the questions and then fell asleep.

Edward came in around midnight and he was so exhausted. He saw his wife spread out on the bed. He smiled and got undressed. He climbed into bed and kissed his wife on the cheek before he succumbed to sleep.

After what he felt like was just a few minutes of rest, his alarm went off. He looked over at Isabella was still sound asleep. He got up, showered, and was ready for work quickly since he had to be there at seven.

He left his wife a quick note; telling he'd see her that evening at the scrimmage game. Even though it was practice they still had to be there for testing out the new cheers.

Isabella got up shortly after Edward had left and she really missed her husband. She was dressed and out the door to start her busy day as well.

Edward arrived at the club and sitting on his desk was a manila envelope. It had his name on it. He asked his staff who brought it in and they all said it was delivered by a courier.

He went back into his office and opened up the envelope while he sat at his desk. He read the attached note that said, "I believe these will speak for themselves."

Pictures slid out and it was of James and Isabella on the day he took her to run errands before the wedding. He saw them holding hands and he growled to himself; remembering the day they were leaving for their honeymoon and Edward saw the look James gave Isabella.

He sifted through the additional pictures of Isabella; all with different men. They were leaning into her and she was smiling. Edward was not pleased at all.

"Jasper!" he yelled.

His friend rushed into his office and Edward told him to look at the pictures he'd received.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked his friend.

"Well, this James guy looks very suspicious to me, but these other ones are of Isabella and two guys we don't know."

"Yeah I know. I trust her man, but I don't trust those men at all. Look at how they are looking at her?" Edward growled.

Jasper looked at the pictures and said to Edward, "I'm not sure what's going on here, Edward, but I can honestly say that I think Isabella is innocent. I know she loves you man and she would never cheat on you."

Edward sighed. He knew his friend was right, but bloody hell, it's as if the wolves flock to his wife. He knows he married a beautiful woman, but does every single male need to gawk at what is his?

"Edward, where did these pictures come from? I mean who sent these to you?"

"They came in this envelope and this is the note it came with." Jasper read the note and looked at the pictures again and then back at Edward.

"Well to me the only suspicious one is the pictures of James and Isabella because he looks like he is deliberately holding her hand. The rest look completely innocent."

"Yeah I know. I need to have a talk with James. And find out exactly what's going on and why he's after my wife," Edward growled.

Jasper looked at his friend and asked him, "Edward, did you hire a PI to follow Bella?"

Edward quirked up at his eyebrow to his friend. "Why would you ask me that? I trust my wife, but I honestly think someone is trying to set her up. When Isabella and I left on our honeymoon I caught James ogling her and now these pictures have shown up of him holding her. I want to know why my driver thinks it's okay to put his hands on my wife."

**A/N: So...we're finding out more things about what's going on behind the lens. Or are we? Did Edward have those pictures taken? Or is it someone who is trying to make trouble for the newlyweds?**


	17. Chapter 16: Complex Confrontations

**PP&C**

**Ch 16: Complex Confrontations**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward was still in his office. He called James and asked him to meet him there. Time passed quickly and before he knew, it was five o'clock. The games started at seven and he promised Isabella he would be there.

There was a knock at his door and he shouted, "Come in!"

James walked in. He was dressed in casual clothes and not the typical clothing he would wear while he drove Isabella around.

"Hello, James. Have a seat," Edward said curtly to him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Cullen?" James asked as he sat down in the chair right in front of Edward's desk.

"Is anything wrong you ask?" he stated from his chair; a growl playing at his lips. "You tell me. What's going on between you and my wife?"

James swallowed hard. "I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"Need I remind you, James, that I caught you ogling my wife right before we left on our honeymoon? Now...let me this clear to you, I'm giving a chance to come clean about what is going on with my wife before you find out how fast my niceness can disappear."

James looked right at Edward; he knew he was being serious. "Look, Edward, I told you nothing is going on."

Edward slammed his hands down on his desk as he rose from his chair; his emotions were on edge at that point. He grabbed the pictures and shoved them at James.

"These pictures were taken on the day of our wedding rehearsal. The same day you drove her around. You look quite cozy with my wife, so I want to know why the hell you were making passes at my wife?" Edward yelled angrily.

The fact that James wasn't the smartest man showed with his next comment. "With all due respect sir, you two weren't married at the time and―"

James didn't get a chance to finish his reply before Edward picked James up out of the chair and shoved him against the wall. He had a choke hold on him as he pressed James harder into the wall. James couldn't breathe while Edward gritted his teeth and spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Listen here you son little of a bitch. I want to know what has going on or I will break your fucking neck. Do we understand each other?" James nodded as Edward loosened his hold just a bit; allowing James to breathe again.

"I was ordered to make passes as your wife sir. I don't know who the person is, but he called me on my cell phone and basically demanded that I do as he asked. He said I would be rewarded accordingly if I was successful in causing a rift between you and Isabella."

"Where is your cell?" Edward asked angrily.

"In my back pocket, sir."

While Edward held him against the wall, he grabbed James cell. He looked through his call achieve and saw a number without a name.

He showed James the number and asked, "Is this the one?"

James nodded. Edward pulled away while James gasped for air on the floor. Edward called the number, but it was a burn phone and no longer worked.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he tugged on his hair.

He turned to look at James, who was slowly trying to stand. James watched Edward; terrified of what he might do next.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, you're fired. If I ever see you anywhere near my wife again, I will do away with you. Is that clear?" James nodded. "Good. Now, it's obvious you knew the photos were being taken because of the angles, so I know you know more than you've let on. So tell me, who's behind this?"

James breath hitched; completely unaware that Edward could tell such a thing. He knew he needed to be honest and said, "All I know is that it's some guy and he goes by the name of Black. I don't know if it's really his name though."

Edward knew exactly who he was talking about. Billy. Edward grabbed his phone and called Jasper right away. He told him that Billy was behind the pictures. Next, he called Charlie. He didn't pick up, but Edward left him a message saying call him back.

Edward shoved James over toward the door and whispered in his ear, "Stay the fuck away from my wife. Is. That. Clear?"

James nodded and left the office. Edward sighed and looked at the time; he would barely make it to the football game. He shut off his computer and then grabbed his keys before he rushed out the door. He told his staff good night as he left.

It was seven o'clock on the dot when Edward pulled into a parking spot. The game had just started so he got out of his car, set the alarm and rushed into the stadium.

He took his seat and watched the game; trying to calm down after his encounter with James. He loved being able to watch Isabella jump around in her tight little uniform. A uniform he loved to play with her in at home. The game itself progressed quickly and before he knew it, he was walking over toward the cheerleader's locker room.

He stood across the way and watched people come and go. When Isabella exited the locker room, she was immediately pulled into a hug by a guy Edward didn't know, but did recognize from the photos.

Edward picked up his pace and grabbed the guy by his shirt. He growled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my wife huh?"

Edward heard his wife's voice; pleading for him to let the guy go. "Edward let him go! What's wrong with you?"

He ignored her as he beat the shit out of the guy. He asked him, "Who are you working for asshole?"

The man was on the ground; clutching his face in pain.

"Edward! Please...it's not what you think! Stop!"

"Who is this guy and why was he touching you?" He growled out to Isabella.

Isabella was shocked at his behavior. She looked at her husband, wide-eyed, and then back to Alec. She bent down and asked him if he was okay? Edward was fed up and demanded to know who he was.

"Edward, this is Alec, he was a friend of Emmett's. We have a class together and he's on the football team. What is wrong with you?"

He looked at her in shock. "What the hell do you mean, what is wrong with me? I just left my office after a confrontation with James about him coming onto to you, and now I come here to watch the game, see you cheer, and then I have to watch this guy make a pass at my wife? You know I don't fucking share!" he growled as he finished his last sentence.

"What do you mean you got into to it with James? What's going on?" Isabella asked, completely confused by everything Edward was saying.

"I received a package today. It was filled with pictures of you and James. As well as all of these other men coming onto to you and one of them was this little fucker here on the ground. That's what! Isabella we've only been married a couple of weeks and already I see you out flirting with other men?"

Alec spoke up and he got their attention. "I'm sorry man; I didn't know she was married. I was a friend of Emmett's. Isabella and I became reacquainted the other day when we discovered we had a class together. I swear I didn't know she was married and she never told me."

Edward was pissed. He shouted angrily at Alec, "Are you fucking blind? She has a huge diamond ring―"

Edward saw that Isabella wasn't wearing her ring. She hadn't put it back on since practice. He couldn't believe she wasn't wearing her rings.

Edward was livid with not seeing her ring where it was supposed to be. "Where in the hell is your ring, Isabella Cullen?"

She shook her head and started crying. "I'm sorry. I took it off during practice and forgotten to put it back on. I'm sorry Edward."

"You forgot?" he asked. The hurt showed on his face as he looked at his wife.

"Listen...you guys, I'm sorry. Okay?" Alec said as he tried to defuse the situation. "Isabella, it's obvious you are taken. I'll see you around."

"How in the world could you forget your ring? Or even forget to tell him you were married?" he asked her.

She could tell he was upset and she could see it in his eyes. Though his face was laced with anger, she knew deep down she had hurt him deeply with her mistakes. She closed the gap between them and went to cup Edward's cheek, but he flinched away from her touch. He was unsure of her sincerity for the first time in their relationship.

"Please...Edward. I'm so sorry," she said quietly to him. She tried once more to palm his face and he allowed it. She let out the breath she was holding and leaned into kiss him on the lips. He was still at first, but then he began to move his lips with hers.

He pulled away; completely breathless from their kisses. "Isabella...I'm sorry. I just snapped. All this shit coming at me today has been driving me crazy. I knew you were innocent with James, but the others. I didn't know what to think."

She could see all the conflicting emotions play across his face. "Tell me exactly what happened with James. I don't understand."

As they walked back to his car, Edward explained to her what he knew. It would be a long night of talking and discussions on where to go with the information they now had.

**A/N: So it was Billy behind the pictures. But why?**


	18. Chapter 17: Conversations and Surprises

**PP&C**

**Ch 17: Conversations and Surprises**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic (Which by the way is not only my beta but Banner maker too. Check out her designs they are awesome. I will link ya to her blog on my profile page.**

Isabella and Edward had gone home that evening and talked about what happened. She learned that Billy was behind the pictures of her taken. She was a little shocked but not very surprised at all. Edward eventually talked to Charlie about the pictures and he was also flabbergasted that Billy would go this far to try and stir up trouble with his daughter's marriage to Edward.

Edward placed a called to Aro and explained to him the situation that they were dealing with. Aro called the hospital, and sure enough, he learned of his daughter's engagement to Demitri, the doctor who was close friends with Billy. He couldn't believe the lengths his daughter would go to get out of the help she so desperately needed. She was her mother's daughter though, and he shouldn't have been that stunned by the news. She would do anything to get back to Edward's life.

Edward and Isabella talked more about their marriage and where it was headed. She told him she was very sorry that she had forgotten to put her rings back on after practice. She also explained that she took them off only because she didn't want to lose them or hurt someone during their routines. Over the weekend, Edward decided correct the problem she was having during practice. There was no way he could stand for anyone to mistake her for being single ever again. So he went and bought a plain gold band for her to wear while she was at school and during her practices. She could wear the diamonds on the weekends and on special occasions.

But what really bothered Edward was the fact that Tanya, Demitri, and Billy were in on the pictures of Isabella being taken. He couldn't figure out what Demitri had to gain from them. He also wondered why Tanya was involved. _Did she real think that if Isabella was out of the picture, that I would take her back?_ Edward wondered. She was more twisted than he thought.

Jasper and Edward met with Charlie in their office the following Monday. He informed the men that the club was running very well and that the sex shop would be an even better investment for them. He explained to them that they should go ahead and get the paper work started with the contractors to have it added on the club as soon as possible. The hope was that this new addition would be up and running before the end of the year.

~.~.~

Time moved quickly and Alice and Isabella's week flew by. Cheer leading was going well and Isabella had apologized to Alec for not telling him that she was married. She invited him over for dinner with her and Edward. She had asked Edward if he could maybe set him up with one of the waitresses from the club and he said he would find out who was single for her and invite one over for dinner as well.

Edward changed while Isabella put the final touches on the roast she had prepared when the doorbell rang. It was Alec and he handed her a bottle of wine to go with their dinner. Isabella and Alec talked in the kitchen while they waited for Edward and their additional guest, Angela, to arrive. She was the waitress Edward though Alec might get along with. Edward joined them in the kitchen once he was finished.

"Hey there, Alec. How's it going?" Edward pointed to his eye. There was still a little bruise, but it was slowly healing.

"Hey. It's good. Doesn't hurt as much now."

I'm sorry about that," Edward stated as he kissed his wife on the temple.

"It's really not a problem. I totally understand and would have probably reacted the same way if the situation was reversed. No hard feelings."

The two men shook hands as Isabella smiled; glad they were getting along. The door bell rang once again and this time Isabella knew it would be Angela.

When she opened the door, she was surprised because it wasn't Angela, but also Jazz and Alice. She looked at the two confused.

"Come on in Angela, Alec can't wait to meet you. Um...Jazz and Alice what are you two doing here?" she asked.

Alice and Jazz look each other and were smiling, but Jazz spoke up first. "Sorry to barge in but Alice couldn't wait!"

Isabella giggled as she witness her friend elbowing him, but their news must be important.

"Well come on in." She ushered them in and yelled for Edward, "Edward, Jazz and Alice are here too!"

He and Alec came into the living room where everyone was gathered. First he introduced Angela to Alec. They said hello to each other, then it was Alice and Jazz's turn to talk. Isabella stood by her husband and asked Alice what was going on.

"Well...We are sorry to bust in on your dinner plans, but we have some really good news to share and Alice didn't want to wait any longer," Jazz boasted.

"Well then tell us already!" Bella chanted.

Just then Alice held out her left hand; showing off a big diamond. "We're engaged to be married!"

Isabella and Edward were so excited as they hugged their friends. Edward patted Jazz on the back and told him, "Well it's about time!"

Jazz laughed at his friend and Isabella invited them to stay, she asked Angela and Alec if they minded the additional company and they both said no.

Everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement and they decided to celebrate the event together. Isabella was so happy for her best friend. Alice asked Isabella to be her matron of honor and the girls continued to squeal in delight. The men however rubbed their ears from all the squeaking noise. After dinner and a few drinks, Jazz and Alice left; leaving the foursome alone again to continue talking.

Alec and Angela talked amongst themselves and got to know each other while Edward and Isabella cuddled on the love seat together. They made another date together the following weekend before they hey left the married couple alone for the night.

Edward helped Isabella with the clean up in the kitchen. He told her that he would continue to look into the reasons behind the pictures and why they were being taken.

"Rest assured, baby, I will get the answers. I already called Aro and he's working on it as we speak." Bella gasped and looked at Edward. "Not that way, babe. He's just trying to figure out why Tanya is apart of this and why. No worries. Okay?"

She nodded and once they were finished, the two got ready for bed and settled down for the rest of the evening.

**A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update again. To be honest I kept that chapter sitting for a while thinking I would write another chapter...but...I've been distracted. Though I will update I have to let the characters speak to me. Right now it seems that the others ones are at this moment. But once I get my mojo back on this one I will update more. Make sure you check out my other fics such as:**

**Twilight Moon: My life with Edward Cullen- Bella is a young sixteen year old. She met the lead singer of the band called Twilight Moon,Edward Cullen. The two meet by one of Edward's best friends. The attraction is there from the start. But how will they manage to date since she is only sixteen. Will Edward sacrifice his career to keep seeing her?Will he have to?Or can they keep it a secret from the media? Inspired Elvis and Me. **

**And the other that's taking my time as well:**

**Thanksgiving Delight-Edward Cullen, a twenty-four-year-old Law college student, meets his best friend's sister, Isabella Swan, at Thanksgiving. The problem? How will his best friend handle the fact that his man whore friend wants his sister Bella? Will Emmett stop the romance, or will he let Edward continue pursuing his sister? **

**I also have groups for them as well...links are all found on my profile page here. So tell me what you think is going on with PP&C?**


	19. Chapter 18: A Deal with the Devil

**PP&C**

**Ch 18: A Deal with the Devil**

**Betad by Deebelle Onefic**

Edward made the phone call to Aro about Tanya's involvement in the pictures that were taken of Isabella that made it appear like she was having an affair. Aro was somewhat surprised to learn of his daughter's involvement but not completely.

When Aro called the next day, the conversation didn't go very well.

"Edward, my boy, how's married life treating you?"

Edward told him that it was going good and also shared the fact that they were talking about opening up their very own sex shop called Eclipsing Pleasures inside the club.

Aro like the sound of that and said to Edward, "Edward, I want in on this deal. If you let me invest in this, I will do something for you."

Edward didn't know exactly what Aro meant so he asked for more clarification. "What do you mean you mean by you want in? You want to be partners?"

"Yes, partners, Edward. You do for me and I do for you, in all parts of business and family matters. How about fifty percent?" Aro asked.

Edward wasn't happy with Aro's request. "What? Aro, are you crazy? No way! And what exactly what would you do for me?"

Aro laughed sinisterly. "Surely, you know what I meant by that. I tell you what; I'll drop it down to forty percent. Is it a deal?"

Edward ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I have to talk to my partners, Aro. I will get back to you."

"Edward, I won't wait forever, I will give you until the end of the week before I leave you to deal with things on your own that will not be sanctioned by myself."

The click of Aro's line disconnecting left Edward at a loss and he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted this thing with Tanya resolved, but he wanted to keep his company intact, too.

He had a meeting with Charlie and Jasper later the next day and told them what had happened with Aro.

Charlie then asked, "Exactly what will this Aro do for us Edward?"

Edward looked Charlie in the eyes as he responded, "I'm not sure. He just said he would take care of the Tanya thing if we would cut him in on the sex shop. Look, I really don't want him apart of this either. However, I was thinking maybe we could do thirty-five percent, but before signing any deal with him he would have to take care of Tanya first."

Jasper then chimed in. "I'll agree to that. I mean that is fair, anything to protect Isabella. As long as we have the paperwork drawn up so there aren't any loopholes for Aro to maneuver through, it's worth it. We still own the club, and that brings in a lot of revenue."

Edward looked to Charlie again, "So what do you say, buddy? Thirty-five percent and before we sign the deal he does what we need him to do."

"Sounds good to me. My daughter is more important than any additional money that would pad my pockets. I just hope this Aro fellow is on the up and up."

After their talk, Edward had their lawyer draw up the contract. Isabella was on his mind the whole time. She was doing well with her cheerleading. In fact, both Alice and Bella were doing wonderful and they both would be going to nationals soon. After he called Aro back and revealed the number that his partners and he were comfortable with. Aro quickly asked to meet on Saturday to finalize everything, Edward glanced at his calendar and he realized that Isabella would be leaving that weekend for the competition. Edward and Jasper planned to go, but they had to meet with Aro first.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Saturday had arrived before they knew it. Edward and Jasper told the girls they would meet them at the venue later before they sent them off with the rest of the squad. They had told the girls that they had a meeting that they were unable to reschedule, but they would be there in time to see them perform. Although Isabella and Alice weren't happy about how close they would be cutting it, they understood how demanding Edward and Jasper's jobs were.

Once the squad took off, the guys left to sign the deal. Aro requested that they meet at his home.

As promised, Charlie, Jasper, and Edward arrived at Aro's just as the sun set. Edward asked his friends to wait out in the car for him that way if he didn't come back within thirty minutes, they would know to call the police.

Edward knocked on the large oak door and was greeted by a man in a suit. Once Edward introduced himself, the man led him to Aro's library where another one of his men were waiting. Once the door to the library closed, Edward led through a secret passage. It appeared to be a dark tunnel.

Edward proceeded to follow Aro's guard inside; it was barely lit, but you could still see enough to not trip on the stone path. Edward was led to another door, the man opened it and Edward was surprised to see it was another office. Aro sat behind the desk; looking rather devious in Edward's mind. Tanya and Derek sat across from him and Edward was surprised to see them there as well.

"Aro what's going on? I thought we'd agreed―"

"Edward," Aro said interrupting him, "Calm down my boy. This isn't what it looks like. Tanya and Derek are just here for moral support. We still have the same understanding we did before, trust me. Now, let's get down to business."

No one moved. Edward looked to Tanya and she was smirking. She finally stood up and Derek held hand. Tanya then spoke, "Edward, I'm very sorry for my involvement in the pictures. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm very happy now and I assured my father that when he signs this deal, I will leave you and Bella alone…forever."

Edward walked over to Aro's desk and whispered harshly, "We had a deal, Aro, and this isn't good enough. I don't trust Tanya to keep her word and you shouldn't either."

"Trust my boy," Aro stated before he snatched the papers out of Edward's hand.

Aro bent down to sign the papers that, but he paused midway. Tanya was confused as to why her father was hesitating. "Dad what are you doing? Sign the papers," she demanded.

Aro laughed menacingly before he turned toward his daughter and her fiancé. Aro looked directly at his Tanya and replied darkly, "I have to say daughter that I'm tired of this charade you continue to put on. You are your mother's daughter. You will never change. I sent you away to straighten you out and all you did was smooth talk this gentleman into believing you love him. Well, I know better, you're incapable of loving anyone but yourself, so goodbye to your fiancé..."

Aro pointed his gun right at Derek and shot him point blank in the head before Derek even had time to react. Tanya screamed out, "What are you doing?! How...why?"

"Oh don't you worry, he won't be alone for long. Did you really think I'd give you part of my business? A business I built from the ground up. Oh no...you see, Tanya, I'm not that stupid."

Aro then pointed the gun at his daughter. She cried out, "But daddy, who will take over your company if you kill me too?"

"Eleazar will be taking over. He my son that you had no idea about, as a matter of fact I have a whole another family that you knew nothing about, Tanya. Like any man in my position, we always have a backup plan. Now, get ready to join your fiancé..."

Tanya continued to beg her father, she cried and pleaded, but it didn't do any good. Another shot rang out and she fell to the floor. Both Derek and Tanya lay motionless in their blood.

Aro looked to his men and said with no remorse, "Take the two of them away. I won't be needing that rug anymore."

He turned to Edward. "I'm sorry you had to see all that. I knew it was the only way you would trust I took care of the situation. Now, where do I sign?"

A stunned Edward pointed out the spots that Aro needed to sign on the papers. After Aro signed, he and Edward shook hands. Aro now had the thirty-five percent ownership in the sex shop since he agreed to get rid of his daughter and Derek once and for all. Edward was happy he was finally rid of her, but the scene would stick in his mind for a long time.

When Edward walked out of the front door, both Charlie and Jasper sighed a breath of relief. Edward hopped into the car as Jazz drove way. All Edward could say as they left was it was handled; he couldn't make them accessories after the fact, all though since they were both in the car they most likely already were.

The drove to the university where the cheer leading competition was being held, Edward just needed to be close to Isabella. He needed the peace she brought to him.

**A/N: To my readers I am in the midst of removing all my individual groups. The only groups that will remain will be Stay at home mom, Controlward and Karen Cullen stories where I will continue to do teasers, pics and more! The links can be found on my profile page here.**


End file.
